Aiaru Sesho
by Liliana Galadriel
Summary: Al fin Rin llega a la edad de convertirse en Aiaru Sesho, la geisha y eso significa una cosa... Sesshomaru por fin será su danna...
1. El primer día del resto de su vida

Ya saben... Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi. Las referencias a las Geishas las tomé del libro Memorias de una Geisha. Es el primer fic que publico, espero les guste.

* * *

Las batallas por fin habían terminado, lograron ganar la guerra, venciendo a Naraku y purificando la perla de Shikon; todo parecía estar bien, salvo una cosa.

Rin continuaba con Sesshomaru y el daiyokai no sabía qué hacer con ella. Hacía mucho que había dejado de incomodarle la niñita que lo seguía a todas partes, incluso le divertían (aunque no lo dejaba ver) sus juegos con Jaken. Pero de algo estaba seguro, en esos momentos el lugar de ella no era con él.

Llegó la primavera y con ella el renacimiento de las cosas. Habían pasado a descansar en un pequeño lago en medio de un bosquecillo de pinos. Rin iba de acá para allá jugando y recogiendo bayas y flores mientras Jaken la reprendía. Mientras Sesshomaru permanecía con la mirada perdida en las profundidades del lago. La voz de Rin lo sacó a la superficie.

- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿qué clase de flor es esa?

- ¡Mocosa no molestes al amo bonito!

- Pero quiero saber… es muy bella y usted señor Jaken no sabe cual es.

Dirigió la mirada hacia donde la niña le indicaba y la respuesta a sus problemas apareció frente a sus ojos.

- Loto – susurró.

* * *

Su kimono ondulaba suavemente con sus pasos, se había vestido con uno azul claro con un hermoso bordado que representaba un bosquecillo de cerezos en primavera (su favorito), que terminaba en un lago con diversas tonalidades de azul que al ondularse con su caminata pareciera agua de verdad.

Mientras se acomodaba el precioso obi color dorado y se acercaba a la casa de té, se preguntaba ¿quién podía haberla contratado? Habían solicitado explícitamente su presencia y por toda la noche. Muy pocos podían darse el lujo de contratarla durante toda una noche. Con esa idea entró a la sala que la dueña le había indicado, hizo una reverencia, cerró la puerta y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos inexpresivos ojos ámbar y cabellos plateados.

- Buenas noches – dijo ella una vez que se colocó junto a él.

- Buenas noches Loto, hace mucho que no te veía.

- Si, mucho hace ya, ahora soy una Geisha, soy independiente de mi okiya, tengo un danna y… soy bastante famosa. Pero no creo que hayas venido para saber como encuentro. Tiene que ser algo muy importante para que Sesshomaru-sama me honre con su visita.

- Espero recuerdes el favor que te hice, porque vengo a cobrarlo.

- Siempre tan directo - dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios – jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí, gracias a mi querido Sesshomaru-sama soy lo que soy ahora. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

- Quiero que te encargues de una niña.

- ¿Quiere que vea por su educación como geisha?

En ese instante Sesshomaru titubeó, frente a él se hallaba una de las más famosas geishas de Kioto, cada noche tenía su agenda repleta de citas con hombres importantes (al menos eso le dijo la dueña de la casa de té), evidentemente ganaba mucho y ahora incluso tenía un danna. Pero cuando él la conoció la historia era distinta; una aprendiz a la que apenas permitían las celosas de sus hermanas mayores aparecer en público y conocer personas, a punto de ser expulsada de su okiya por no poder pagar sus deudas y sin ninguna otra opción mas que vender lo único que era de su propiedad: su mizuage.

A él le había vendido su virginidad y con lo que le dio ella pudo pagar sus deudas, incluso establecerse. Pero, ¿de verdad quería meter a Rin en ese mundo?

- No quiero que esté en una okiya – respondió finalmente.

- Pero solo una okiya podría pagar sus gastos – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo los cubriré, Jaken vendrá mensualmente a dejarte dinero, el suficiente para todo lo que necesite e incluso algo para ti, a condición de que seas tú su hermana mayor y que viva aquí contigo.

- No quieres que ella viva lo que yo viví.

- No.

- Vamos a ver a esa niña tuya.

* * *

Se dirigieron a la salida de la casa de té, donde ella lo ayudó a calzarse y luego lo siguió hacia las afueras de Kyoto. Ahí cerca de un templo, Rin y Jaken dormitaban frente a un fuego.

Antes de que Sesshomaru la despertara, Loto se acercó a observar a Rin. Realmente era una niña preciosa y muy tierna, Loto sonrió, miró al Yokai y asintió.

- Rin – dijo Sesshomaru con voz clara. Al escucharlo, la niña y Jaken abrieron los ojos.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – dijo la Rin con alegría. Jaken por su parte se incorporó de prisa.

- ¡Amo bonito! ¡Jaken no estaba dormido! Solo…

- Solo descansabas los párpados – dijo Loto divertida.

- Rin, desde ahora vivirás con ella – dijo Sesshomaru con la mirada seria – deberás obedecerla como si fuera yo. - La niña miró a la mujer y luego a su señor con ojos tristes.

- Pero yo no me quiero separar de usted.

- Es peligroso que te quedes conmigo, además quiero que aprendas cosas. No discutas, lo hago por tu bien. – La niña asintió con los ojos llorosos y se acercó a Loto, ella la tomó de la mano.

- Vamos a mi casa – dijo ella, luego miró a Sesshomaru – por favor acompáñenos a la entrada, además Jaken debe conocer dónde vivo.

Por mayor respuesta, el yokai comenzó a caminar de vuelta y los demás lo siguieron. Rin iba triste y sollozaba muy bajo.

* * *

La casita de la Geisha era un lugar muy bonito, con cuatro habitaciones y un jardín con un arrollo en el centro, Rin se quedó mirando encantada pero cuando volteó a decir algo a su señor, Sesshomaru ya no estaba.

Loto la abrazó y la condujo dentro, la llevó a uno de los cuartitos donde extendió un futón, le quitó la ropa que llevaba y le puso una pijama, luego la recostó sobre sus rodillas, Rin no había dejado de llorar desde que su amo se había ido y así permaneció hasta la madrugada que cayó dormida.

* * *

La despertó la claridad del día siguiente y se levantó, a su lado había un bonito kimono de algodón de color azul obscuro y unos calcetines con los que se vistió y salió del cuarto. Una jovencita se hallaba atareada limpiando el piso y le dijo:

- La señora la espera en esa habitación señorita Rin.

Sorprendida, caminó hacia donde le indicaban y entró, la misma mujer joven del día anterior estaba esperándola con un desayuno frente a ella, ya no llevaba maquillaje, ni el hermosísimo kimono, sólo llevaba el precioso peinado. Era una mujer muy bella que le sonrió y dijo.

- Ayer por la noche ya no pude decirte mi nombre, me llamo Loto. Sírvete lo que gustes.

No era que Sesshomaru la matara de hambre, pero el ver tanta comida y tan variada le hizo tomar algo de todo y comenzar a comer. Luego de que la había comido como la mitad de lo que se había servido se dio cuenta que Loto comía y bebía despacio, utilizaba los palillos, que ella también tenía y no había usado y que no derramaba nada sobre sus hermosas ropas, además no estaba sentada como ella creía sino sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué estás aquí? – dijo Loto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Si – respondió tímida.

- Sesshomaru quiere que estudies y te conviertas en una geisha y a mi me pidió que te ayudara con ello.

- ¿Qué es una gei… sha? – dijo ella tratando de decir correctamente la palabra.

- Una artista, una dama, una bailarina; yo soy una geisha y se que tú también lo serás un día.

- ¿Y así el señor Sesshomaru estará orgulloso de mi?

- Por supuesto.


	2. Aprendiz

Aqui va el segundo capítulo de Aiaru Sessho, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero les guste esta segunda entrega. Se que hay poco romance y va un poquito lento pero no se preocupen, llegará lo prometo.

* * *

Llevaba ya más de dos horas esperando fuera de la casa de esa mujer. Jaken odiaba los días en que tenía que ir a casa de Loto y entregarle el dinero que su amo había destinado para Rin. Cada que iba era lo mismo, esperar a un momento en que nadie lo viera y entrar a hurtadillas… ¡Pero la gente no dejaba de pasar!

Por fin la calle quedó libre y él se acercó corriendo a la puerta de la casa, en el preciso instante en que ésta se abría y una lindísima jovencita de cabellos obscuros y ojos café, alta y delgada salía de la casa.

El pequeño demonio se quedó quieto ¡esa chica iba a descubrirlo! Pero ella parecía ir absorta en algo más y apenas se fijaba en la calle. Una vez que ella se fue, Jaken respiró con tranquilidad y entró.

Con increíble serenidad, Loto escuchaba al siervo de Sesshomaru. A fin de cuentas, geisha, era capaz de mostrar interés en temas monótonos sin dejar que se notara lo harta o aburrida que estaba. Cada vez que Jaken iba, mas o menos se desarrollaba la misma escena: el pequeño sapo se quejaba de lo mucho que tenía que esperar frente a su puerta, luego procedía acerca de cómo él se había rebajado a un simple mandadero y finalizaba en ¡como era posible que su amo se ocupara de cosas de tan poca importancia! Siempre era lo mismo, en parte por ello habían reducido sus citas de mensuales a anuales, pero ese día había temas más importantes que tratar.

- Jaken, ya es tiempo de que Rin comience como aprendiz de geisha – dijo ella en un momento en que el demonio hizo una pausa.

- ¡¿Qué no se supone que eso era lo que estaba haciendo? Mi amo bonito derrocha su fortuna en ello.

- Hasta ahora ella es solo una estudiante y necesito que hables con Sesshomaru y le pidas de mi parte su consentimiento para que ella sea oficialmente mi hermana menor y comience a acompañarme a los eventos que me invitan.

- ¿Realmente crees que a mi amo le importan esas banalidades? ¡Mi señor tiene cosas mucho más importantes!

- Solo te pido que le preguntes por mi, las fechas que vienen son propicias y… - iba a decir que ya no podía esperar ya que muchos preguntaban por ella pero el pequeño sapo la interrumpió.

- No voy a molestar a mi amo con esas trivialidades, además no tengo forma de verlo. Deberías mejor ocuparte de esa otra chica…

- ¿Otra chica? – Los ojos de Loto se abrieron inquisitivos, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

- La jovencita esa… alta y morena, al lado de ella Rin no se podría comparar.

En el rostro de Loto se iba dibujando una auténtica sonrisa al escuchar al demonio hablar así.

- Bueno, sólo te pido que le avises a tu amo, si no se nada de él para dentro de un mes. Rin se convertirá en aprendiz, en Maiko – y con esto Loto dio por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Rin caminaba emocionada, sonriente, había visto a su hermana mayor revisar los horóscopos una y otra vez en las últimas semanas y apuntar fechas en el calendario, eso sólo lo hacía cuando un evento importante estaba por ocurrir. Hacía poco que había cumplido 16 años y esa era una fecha muy importante para una estudiante, era el momento en que pasaba a ser Maiko.

No solo le emocionaba el hecho de convertirse en una aprendiz, también estaba el hecho de que su señor Sesshomaru estuviera orgulloso de ella. Estaba segura que si la había dejado con Loto, era porque deseaba que ella se convirtiera en una geisha tan hermosa e importante como ella. Siempre miraba con sorpresa como, cuando iba Loto por la calle, todos le hacían una reverencia e incluso se detenían a hablar con ella, a veces incluso volteaban a ver a Rin y preguntaban por ella "Ella será mi hermanita menor cuando llegue el momento" era lo que siempre respondía Loto; a lo que los demás asentían y a veces le dedicaban una sonrisa.

Quería mucho a su hermana mayor y se sentía muy afortunada de vivir con ella. Las otras chicas de las casas de geishas tenían muchos trabajos y obligaciones, su única obligación era estudiar y acompañar de vez en cuanto a su hermana. Sabía que todo esto también se lo debía a Sesshomaru, su Sesshomaru para su fuero interno: él estaba cubriendo todos sus gastos.

Una vez que llegó a su casa entró, al verla la criada le dijo. - La señora la espera en la salita de té.

La salita de té era una habitación que junto con la de ella, la de loto y el armario de kimonos (el mayor tesoro de ambas) formaban el segundo piso. En el primer piso se hallaba la habitación de las dos criadas que Loto tenía, la cocina, el comedor, el baño, un pequeño altar y el recibidor. Todo esto rodeaba al jardín interno de la casa donde había muchas clases de flores, un arbolito de cerezo y una fuente que parecía arrollo que atravesaba el jardín.

Rin subió al segundo piso y tocó la puerta, Loto respondió desde adentro. - Adelante.

Ella entró y cerró la puerta detrás de si y se fue a sentar de rodillas frente a Loto quien con un suave movimiento le indico que se sirviera té. Ambas bebieron unos sorbitos y entonces la hermana mayor habló.

- Supongo que te debes imaginar lo que viene - Rin la volteó a mirar pero no respondió – ahora que tienes 16 años es momento en que te conviertas en aprendiz de geisha y oficialmente en mi hermana menor.

La chica sonrió y Loto le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿Cuándo?

- A partir de hoy, un mes, haremos todos los preparativos para entonces. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con tus clases de danza?

- Mi maestra está muy satisfecha con mi desempeño.

- Me alegra oír eso, dentro de unos meses comenzará la presentación de las danzas de la antigua capital y quiero que tomes parte en ellas.

- ¿Como usted? Quiero decir… ¿Como solista?

- Por supuesto.

* * *

- ¡Demonios! – dijo en voz alta. Se había sorprendido a si mismo pensando en Rin otra vez. Desde hacía algún tiempo cuando menos se daba cuenta pensaba en su Rin. Su Rin, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, quizá era el hecho de que ella ya tuviera 16 años, un poco menos que Loto cuando la conoció, emitió un gruñido de disgusto, pero no tan desgraciada, nunca en tales circunstancias. En el peor de los casos, la habría retirado de la escuela y tomado a su cuidado. Si, eso era lo más probable, Loto debió tomar a Rin bajo su cuidado, encargándole pequeños mandados quizá. Jaken no había dicho nada de ella así que lo más probable es que… - ¡Maldición por qué sigo pensando en ella!


	3. Memorias del pasado

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aqui va el 3° capítulo.

* * *

Rin permanecía quieta mientras Loto la maquillaba, ella le iba explicando una vez más cómo hacerlo, pero había insistido en maquillarla ella. Cuando hubo terminado se miró al espejo y se sorprendió mucho.

Sobre el tono café de sus ojos descansaba una levísima sombra dorada que los hacía resaltar muchísimo, la misma Loto los había delineado además de alargar sus pestañas de tal manera que sus ojos, ya de por si grandes, eran enormes.

Pero lo más increíble no eran sus ojos, el suave maquillaje blanco que llevaba en la cara combinado con el rubor colocado en puntos específicos hacía parecer que su piel, de por si clara, era naturalmente blanca y sólo se notaba el cambio en su nuca donde Loto había dejado una parte sin pintar como se acostumbra.

Su imagen la completaba el peinado típico con forma de medio melocotón (del que Loto había acomodado para evitar que se viera la abertura en color rojo del centro) y sus labios coloreados en un tono, según dijo su hermana mayor, coral. Rin ya había notado que Loto no siempre utilizaba el típico rojo.

Ambas sonrieron al mirar el trabajo terminado: Rin seguía siendo ella misma.

Como a Loto no le gustaba que utilizara almohadillas para cubrir su figura, Rin terminó de vestirse con una enagua en un tono morado fuerte, un sobrio kimono en negro salpicado con piedras preciosas que simulaban estrellas y una luna creciente bordada en hilos de plata cerca de su cadera izquierda y un obi de color plateado como los cabellos de su Sesshomaru, que hizo aparecer en el rostro de Rin una sonrisa.

Bebieron sake juntas, como lo dictaba la tradición acompañadas únicamente de la dueña de la casa de té, el resto de la comunidad de geishas no podía creer la buena suerte de Rin que en esos momentos dejaba ese nombre para ahora tomar el de Aiaru Sesho, el cual la niña se imaginaba que Loto lo había escogido por el hecho de haber muerto y revivido tantas veces en su pasado. Terminada la ceremonia Rin, o mejor dicho Aiaru acompañó a Loto a hacer unas visitas tempranas a sus clientes.

Mientras iban por la calle Loto sonreía y cuando Aiaru le preguntó la razón, simplemente respondió:

- Hacía mucho que no llamaba tanto la atención de todo el mundo Aiaru.

- Todavía no me acostumbro a mi nuevo nombre… pero si tu siempre llamas la atención. - A esto Loto soltó una risita, aprendiz y todo Aiaru… o Rin, no se daba cuenta que ahora también la miraban a ella. Se veía impactante y muy hermosa.

* * *

Ya de madrugada, ambas volvieron a casa a descansar un poco. Conforme iba pasando la noche, Rin se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que era ser una geisha pero también había llegado a una conclusión mientras atendía a algunos hombres en una fiesta, sólo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que fuera Sesshomaru el que estuviera ahí, a quien le sirviera té; acompañar a su Sesshomaru nunca le sería ni difícil ni cansado y eso era realmente para lo que se había preparado. De esta manera, sus pensamientos siguieron divagando hasta aterrizar en una pregunta dirigida a su hermana mayor:

- Loto, ¿cómo conociste a Sesshomaru?

- Sesshomaru llegó a mi vida en el momento que más lo necesitaba, pero para poder explicarte lo que significa en mi vida, tengo que ir más atrás – en ese momento Loto se acomodó mejor sobre el tatami y comenzó su relato.

"Tú y yo nos parecemos en un aspecto importante Aiaru, ambas vivimos una infancia diferente al tipo de niñez que las chiquillas comunes, en mi caso porque yo fui hija de una geisha.

En su época, mi madre fue una de las geishas más importantes de todo Kyoto, quizá más de lo que soy yo ahora y desde que nací, la única dirección que siguió mi vida fue la de seguir los pasos de mi mamá. Para mí como mujer sólo había una forma de triunfar y esa era convirtiéndome en geisha. Si fracasaba, los caminos que se abrían ante mi eran terribles: convertirme en una prostituta de Miyagawa-cho, convertirme en una limosnera de los barrios pobres de las mismas calles de Kyoto o la peor de las tres, casarme y que mi esposo me abandonara todas las noches en busca de una diosa como la que yo aspiraba a ser.

Esos tres caminos se volvieron más tangibles el día en que mi mamá murió y una serie de eventos se desencadenaron llevándome a una gran desesperación. La okiya en que vivíamos comenzó a contabilizar mis deudas y mis hermanas mayores sólo mostraban desprecio hacia mí y no podía conocer clientes.

Una noche que había podido ir a una fiesta informal, mis hermanas mayores me habían hecho pasar tan mal rato que terminé saliendo de allí. Las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos y como no quería que me vieran con todo el maquillaje corrido y llorando caminé hacia las afueras de la ciudad, fue ahí donde lo vi por primera vez.

Realmente nunca supe qué hacía Sesshomaru en las afueras de la ciudad, simplemente se encontraba ahí solo. Me sorprendió ver un ser como él pero conocía lo suficiente para saber qué tipo de demonio era. Me pareció como la cereza del pastel de mis calamidades que ahora resultara muerta por un demonio, pero ahí estaba, de pie esperando, al menos todas mis plenurias desaparecerían.

Se sorprendió que un ser humano como yo no le tuviera miedo ni a él ni a mi potencial muerte y cuando me di cuenta le estaba contando toda mi historia a un demonio desconocido.

Pasó un tiempo y no supe nada de él, hasta una noche que la dueña de mi okiya me llamó a su habitación y me dio una noticia sorprendente: alguien iba a pagar por mi mizuage. Me quedé sorprendida y desconcertada, no entendía nada de lo que me decía pero como todo ello iba a suceder en unos días, me di a la tarea de investigar todo lo que pude.

Descubrí que a cambio de mi mizuage, esa persona había pagado todas mis deudas y además había quedado suficiente para mí, además me había regalado 10 kimonos que junto con el que había heredado de mi mamá hacían el inicio de un guardarropas para mí.

De lo del mizuage mis hermanas mayores se encargaron de aterrarme lo suficiente, de hecho si me presenté, fue por todo lo que sabía que iba a obtener a cambio.

Lo único que aún no sabía era quién lo había comprado, así que te puedes imaginar la sorpresa que tuve cuando abrí la puerta y ante mis ojos se hallaba Sesshomaru. Había estado bajo tanta presión y tantos nervios que de momento no me lo creí y me eché a reír, incluso pensé que era una broma.

Pero todo iba en serio y gracias a ello, con todo lo que él me dio, pude verme libre de la presión de mi okiya, fui paciente y repartí esos 11 kimonos que aun son los más preciados de todos, en 11 eventos muy importantes de donde salieron mis clientes más fieles e incluso mi danna, así que por lo que ves, si no fuera por Sesshomaru yo no sería lo que soy ahora".

Luego de que Loto finalizara su relato, un sinfín de preguntas llenaban la cabeza de Rin, pero decidió formular las 3 más importantes:

- ¿Quisiste a Sesshomaru? ¿Lo amas todavía? ¿Él es tu danna? – dijo sin poder detenerse antes de formula todas.

Loto sonrió, sabía que su confesión iba a hacer volar la mente de su hermanita pero una simple respuesta bastaba para traerla de vuelta.

- No – a lo que Rin la miró confundida.

- Aiaru, Sesshomaru para mi resultó conveniente, vino a mí en un momento en que lo necesitaba y no volví a saber de él hasta la noche en que me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti. No niego que resultó para mí una situación mucho mejor que para muchas geishas y es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida pero no lo amo. Mírame incrédula si quieres, tu sabes cómo soy, ¿crees que si albergara algún sentimiento por Sesshomaru habría hecho la mitad de lo que hago por ti? Tan solo tu nombre: Aiaru Sessho ¿no te das cuenta de por qué te lo puse?

- Creí que era por haber vuelto de la muerte.

- Esa es una parte, pero en la otra estoy expresando aquello en lo que te has convertido, en lo que eres, el amor que se ha ido transformando a lo largo de tu vida hacia él, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? – Rin se sonrojó ante las palabras de su hermana mayor.

- Tu atuendo esta noche, todo en ti representa el plan que tengo para ti.

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? – la niña no entendía a lo que se refería su hermana mayor.

- Será una sorpresa, pero así como Sesshomaru se encargó de cumplir mi sueño, yo cumpliré el de ustedes mi preciosa Aiaru Sesho – concluyó ella con una sonrisa.


	4. Baile de Primavera

Antes que nada una disculpaaaaaaaaa! Se que tardé muchísimo en volver a publicar pero les compensaré, estoy publicando 2 capítulos seguidos que espero les gusten, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y no saben qué alegría me dio que les haya gustado mi One-Shot (lagrimas de felicidad) ¡es hermoso! Ejem... bueno siguiendo con la historia, aquí va el cuarto capítulo.

* * *

- Inuyasha, ¿qué te parece si vamos a Kyoto?

- ¿Para qué quieres ir Aome? ¿Acaso no lo has visto antes?

- Si, pero quiero ver cómo era el Kyoto antiguo, ver a las geishas, los festivales… Vamos por favor, quiero ir…

Inuyasha gruñó y negó con la cabeza, le gustaba hacer repelar a esa mujer que tanto amaba, por otra parte Kyoto parecía el lugar perfecto para sus planes.

- Bueno… iremos durante la próxima luna nueva.

* * *

El teatro se hallaba a reventar, menos mal que Inuyasha era ahora humano, sino habría sido imposible ocultarlo. Por otro lado, las danzas eran bellísimas, las jóvenes se movían al unísono y aunque las historias eras muy tristes, hacían una hermosísima puesta en escena.

Comenzó entonces una historia particularmente hermosa que narraba el amor entre dos espíritus, uno de fuego y el otro de hielo, cada uno se declaraba su amor y la dificultad para unirse entre sí. Finalmente ambos se unían y creaban un perfecto equilibrio.

La chica que representaba el fuego era una jovencita de ojos color como el chocolate y cabello negro azabache, parecía que su piel fuera completamente blanca salvo por el rojo que usaba en sus ojos y sus labios que combinaban con el kimono que usaba el cual con el teñido y el movimiento de ella parecía que tenía llamas de verdad. Ella bailaba con muchísima delicadeza y emulaba perfectamente al espíritu que estaba representando. Pero había algo en ella que Aome hallaba conocido, había visto a esa chica en algún lado.

* * *

- ¡AOME! ¡AOME! ¡Soy yo! – Rin corría afuera del teatro, había reconocido a sus amigos mientras bailaba y una vez terminado su número se cambió aprisa para interceptarlos en la salida.

- ¡Increíble, si eras tú! – Dijo Aome asombrada – te ves tan…

- Crecida – intervino Inuyasha - ¿y dónde dejaste al tarado de mi hermano?

- Ya habrá momento de platicar todo eso – Loto apareció con una sonrisa – Hermanita preciosa ¿nos presentas?

- Claro, ellos son Inuyasha y Aome, chicos ella es Loto, mi hermana mayor.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Aome, Inuyasha por su parte observaba a la mujer, ella tenía algo particular pero no podía definir qué.

- Así que ahora eres una geisha –afirmó Aome.

- No, aún soy aprendiz – respondió Rin.

- ¿Qué les parece si se ven durante la noche y platican?

- ¿De verdad Loto? ¿Pero y nuestros compromisos?

- No te preocupes hermanita, te mereces una noche de descanso, sobre todo luego de tanto ensayo.

- Pero… por la noche, Inuyasha – las interrumpió Aome.

- No te preocupes Aome, conozco un lugar en Gion muy discreto – y le indicó el lugar donde se encontraba - ahora hermanita, volvamos a que termines de quitarte ese maquillaje y levantar nuestras cosas, así estarás libre esta noche para estar con tus amigos.

* * *

La luna volvía a brillar suavemente e Inuyasha jugueteaba con algo entre los dedos. Aome se acercó a él y le dijo.

- Apresúrate para que lleguemos con Rin.

- Antes quiero… quiero darte algo.

El inukai la tomó de la mano izquierda y la besó suavemente, luego colocó un bellísimo anillo: un zafiro tallado con forma de luna creciente recargado en un aro de oro blanco.

- Inuyasha… yo… es hermoso – dijo la joven sonrosada, antes de que le dijera otra cosa, el chico de cabellos plateados y orejitas la tomó de la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó.

* * *

- ¡Esto es maravilloso! – Rin no cabía de gusto - ¿Para cuándo?

- Me gustaría que fuera en verano – dijo Aome aún sonrojada, en el momento en que Rin vio el anillo que llevaba en el dedo adivinó todo.

- Creo que sería bueno casarnos en el campo Aome – dijo Inuyasha que parecía desbordar de alegría.

- Me tienen que invitar ¿eh? – dijo Rin.

- Claro que si, pero ahora cuéntanos, ¿cómo es que terminaste siendo aprendiz de geisha? – Preguntó Aome, tanto ella como Inuyasha se preguntaban cómo pasó.

- Sesshomaru le pidió a Loto que se encargara de eso, él le envía siempre dinero para todo lo que necesito. Loto y Sesshomaru se conocen desde hace varios años, antes de la guerra con Naraku, mi hermana era solo un poco más grande que yo ahora.

Ambos miraban a la joven con extrañeza, que Sesshomaru desembolsara esa cantidad de dinero les parecía increíble.

- ¿Y nunca ha descuidado eso? – Preguntó finalmente Aome.

- Que yo sepa no – respondió Rin – mientras estuve estudiando Loto siempre me dio lo que me hacía falta, en la mayoría de los casos nuevo y ahora que inicié como maiko aunque estoy usando sus kimonos, muchos de los adornos son nuevos – y señaló una bellísima peineta lacada con hermosas perlas rosadas que simulaban una flor de cerezo.

- ¡Quien iba a decir que el tonto de mi hermano iba a ser tan…! - Y la frase de Inuyasha quedó en el aire ante la mirada acusadora de Aome.

* * *

- Así que el hermano de Sesshomaru y esa linda chica se casarán… me alegro por ellos, se ve que se quieren lo suficiente como para estar juntos muchos años.

Rin ya conocía de sobra las expresiones de Loto como para entender que lo que su hermana mayor quería decir es que esperaba que fueran felices mucho tiempo dado el amor que se notaba que se tenían. Loto despreciaba el matrimonio, ya que consideraba, salvo en algunos casos afortunados, que el hombre se casaba con la mujer solo por algún interés y que una vez satisfecho se perdía el encanto, lo que no sucedía con ellas como geishas.

En el momento que había regresado una alegre Rin se había enfrascado en describir a Loto a detalle la velada tan divertida que había pasado con sus amigos, hasta tocar el tema del compromiso.

- ¿Y cuándo se casarán? – preguntó Loto a su hermanita.

- El día del solsticio de verano… ¿podríamos ir?

- Lo siento mi Aiaru preciosa – a lo que Rin entristeció su mirada – el inicio del verano es una fecha muy ocupada para mi, tú por otro lado podrías ir.

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo sola! – Rin no cabía de emoción.

- No, sola no, le pediré a nuestro vestidor que te acompañe y te cuide, rentaré un carro para que vayas cómoda e incluso enviaré un regalo a la pareja.

- ¡Gracias Loto! – Dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor.

* * *

Se hallaban a la entrada del castillo e Inuyasha aún dudaba.

- Me puedes repetir Aome ¿por qué venimos a ver a mi hermano?

- Lo invitaremos a la boda – respondió Aome decidida – es el único de tu sangre que puede ir, necesitamos a alguien que sea parte de nuestras familias. Además, no puede seguir siendo tan seco si esta haciendo todo lo que hace por Rin.

- Amo bonito, su hermano y esa chica Aome lo buscan – dijo Jaken con fastidio frente al trono de Sesshomaru quien como única respuesta fue levantar la mirada hacia los presentes.

- Vamos a casarnos y queremos que vayas – dijo Inuyasha luego de tomar aire a lo que Aome completó.

- Nadie de nuestras familias puede asistir y sería muy valioso para nosotros que tú estuvieras allí.

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada por varios minutos hasta que Inuyasha no pudiendo soportar más el silencio dijo - Rin se ha puesto muy hermosa – a lo que su silencioso hermano le dirigió la mirada y respondió.

- ¿Dónde viste a Rin?

- En Kyoto, en un festival de danza, se veía muy linda con el vestido de fuego que tenía puesto…

Sesshomaru solo escuchaba el parloteo de su hermano, ¿cómo era posible que su Rin participara en un festival? La niña ni siquiera sabía bailar, claro que era hermosa, el lo sabía mejor que nadie pero simplemente Loto no podía haber sido capaz.

Animado por su explicación Inuyasha se había ido acercando a su hermano, realmente Rin le había impresionado mucho y estaba muy hermosa, salvo por su amada Aome, y no notó cuando su medio hermano colocó su mano detrás de la nuca y dijo con voz aterciopelada y monocorde.

- Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!- estrellándolo contra el piso para luego levantar su hermoso rostro.

- ¡Jaken aparécete frente a mi! – musitó.

El demonio sapo se acercó a su amo y respondió – Si amo boni… - y no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sesshomaru ahora lo estaba ahorcando con la estola que siempre llevaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Luego de algunos quejidos y gruñidos de parte del pequeño demonio lo arrojó hacia la pared.

- Ahora dime sapo tonto absolutamente todo lo que sepas de Rin y no omitas nada…

- ¡Yo no se nada amo bonito! ¡Se lo juro! Loto nunca haba de ella ni me deja verla… bueno dijo algo de comenzar como aprendiz la última vez que fui hace unos meses. Pero si me permite Rin no tiene comparación con la otra joven que acompaña a Loto, aunque realmente no me parece que haya tomado a otra joven a su cuidado si tiene a Rin…

- Jaken, ¿esa chica es alta y delgada, con cabello muy obscuro y ojos color café muy intenso? – preguntó Aome.

- ¡Si, esa es! Lo ve amo bonito, la señorita Aome también vio a esa chica, como le digo Rin no tiene nada que hacer en comparación con esa jovencita.

- Jaken… esa chica es Rin.


	5. Loto VS Sesshomaru

Como lo prometido es deuda luego del 4º capítulo va el 5º... espero no tardar tanto en postear el 6º

* * *

Sesshomaru se desplazaba a gran velocidad, iba fuera de si, entraría a la casa de Loto en Kyoto y se llevaría a Rin de ahí, no iba a permitir a Loto seguir jugando con ella. Rápidamente ubicó el jardín de la casa de la geisha y aterrizó ahí, para su sorpresa, Loto se hallaba de pie en el recibidor dentro de la casa frente a él.

- Entra por favor y sígueme – dijo ella y dio la media vuelta. El daiyoukai se acercó y la sujetó de un brazo.

- ¿Dónde está Rin? – preguntó serio, no tenía tiempo para estar jugando, si era necesario acabaría con esa odiosa geisha.

- Fue a hacer unos mandados con mis criadas, entra por favor.

La joven deslizó suavemente el kimono hasta zafarse para luego tomar a un aturdido Sesshomaru de la mano y conducirlo a la salita de té del segundo piso.

Luego de entrar e indicarle que se sentara en un cojín, Loto se dirigió a una alacena y de ahí tomó un par de copitas pequeñas y una botella de licor de melón, se sentó frente a Sesshomaru en un cojín, colocó la botella y las copas en el cubo de cristal que hacía de mesita de té que había entre ellos, sirvió un trago para cada uno y aún sin probar la bebida miró al inukai a los ojos y preguntó.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita Sesshomaru-sama?

- Vengo a sacar a Rin de aquí – la geisha dio un sorbito a su bebida y respondió.

- Supongo que la llevarás a tu castillo… y dime ¿qué plan tienes a partir de ello?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Loto – dijo mirándola a los ojos, a lo que ella respondió con calma.

- En eso estás equivocado, es mi hermana mayor y debo preocuparme por su porvenir.

- ¿Y en qué momento ella se volvió tu hermana menor?

- Oficialmente cuando se convirtió en maiko.

- ¡Entonces si te atreviste!

- Yo te mandé un aviso con Jaken, le dije a ese sapo que si no sabía nada de ti Rin se iba a convertir en aprendiz y así lo hice. Si no para qué la dejaste conmigo, si querías que fuera una mujer común la pudiste haber dejado en cualquier otro lado, si la dejabas conmigo sabías lo que iba yo a hacer…

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, deseaba con todo su ser acabar con la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- Por otro lado – continuó Loto – es la única manera que tengo para protegerla.

- ¿Protegerla de qué?

- De todo aquel que quiera lastimarla o aprovecharse. Sesshomaru, si no la volvía aprendiz cualquiera podría tomarse la libertad que quisiera sin que yo pudiera siquiera quejarme.

- Eso no me importa ahora, ya vine por ella.

- Disculpa que te diga esto pero no te puedo dejar que te la lleves.

- ¡Qué! – El youkai se puso de pie haciendo temblar la mesilla de cristal y el lirio rojo en flor vivo que Loto tenía dentro.

- No puedo dejar que te lleves a Rin solo por un capricho y sin plan alguno para su futuro. Ella tiene un futuro aquí que no voy a permitir que eches a la basura. Supongamos que dejo que te la lleves. ¿Y entonces qué? La arrumbas como trasto viejo en tu castillo, Rin se ha acostumbrado a un tipo de vida que se que dejarías gustosa por ti, pero para qué, ¿para hallarse sola en tu castillo? ¿Para que te vea cada que a ti se te ocurra? No voy a permitirlo.

- ¡Si no me la entregas en este instante te voy a…!

- ¿A qué? ¿Matarme? Hazlo y no la vuelves a ver en tu vida. ¿Tú crees que no me imaginaba que esto iba a pasar? ¿Que no me iba a proteger? Te lo advierto, me matas y no vuelves a saber de Rin en toda su existencia – terminó su bebida de un trago y continuó – Jaken la tuvo frente a él y no la reconoció, no dudo que seas más inteligente que ese viejo y tonto sapo, ¿pero tendrás mejor suerte?

- ¡No voy a permitir que una simple humana!

- ¿Humana me dices? Tú me diste la posibilidad de convertirme en diosa y yo la tomé. No me consideres una simple humana.

- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar verla?

- Claro que si, reserva una cita con nosotras.

- Quiero verla a solas.

- Rin es aún una aprendiz y no puede ir a ningún lado sin su hermana mayor. Ahora si me disculpas, debo arreglarme – Sesshomaru la miró molesto pero decidió salir de la habitación.

Ya viéndose sola, Loto respiró profundamente y apuró el trago que había servido para el demonio – creí que ya no iba a sobrevivir este día – y se dejó caer de espaldas por la conmoción.

* * *

Sesshomaru caminaba invisible entre la gente, no iba a dejar que Loto se saliera con la suya, buscaría a Rin el mismo y la sacaría de ahí, qué tan difícil podría ser para alguien como él, Loto solo exageraba para proteger su vida.

Comenzó a mirar a las personas que caminaban por ahí, no debería tomarle mucho tiempo encontrarla y entonces quizá podría dejarle una nota a Loto o incluso asistir a la casa de té.

El tiempo pasaba y no la encontraba, todas las geishas se veían iguales para él, ninguna era ni remotamente parecida a su Rin. Lo cierto es que todas se veían como muñecas de porcelana y no había en sus rostros mucho que las diferenciara entre ellas. Entonces comprendió las palabras de Loto, incluso podía haber pasado junto a Rin sin notar que era ella. Loto la había convertido en una muñeca de porcelana también: hermosa si, pero sin ninguna característica que la hiciera diferente del resto.

* * *

Si Sesshomaru no se hubiera desesperado o quizá si hubiera buscado bien, claro el hubiera es resultado directo de… Bueno dejando a un lado de la acera al youkai, del otro lado Rin caminaba con cuidado llevando un pequeño tesoro que, en palabras de Loto, debía cuidar muchísimo. El joyero de su hermana mayor había creado para ambas un par de adornos para el cabello a partir de flores naturales, para Loto un perfecto buqué con lirios rojos y para Rin una hermosísima cascada de flores de cerezo y orquídeas.

Loto solía obsequiar estos arreglos a sus clientes más apreciados y aunque Rin solo pensaba que el único digno de recibir el suyo era su Sesshomaru le fascinaba la idea de llevar semejante artesanía en su cabello.

- ¡Hermana, ya llegué! – dijo Rin contenta. Loto se levantó y fue a recibirla.

- ¡Hola Aiaru! Me alegra que no tardaras mucho, hoy debemos ir a arreglarnos, baño y peinado.

- ¿Entonces si vamos a salir hoy por la noche?

- Si, me llegó una invitación a una fiesta informal para la noche, pero estoy esperando que en cualquier momento llegue la invitación de un cliente muy importante para más temprano.

- ¿Un solo cliente?

- Si, es un cliente importantísimo y se que sabrás tratarlo como merece Aiaru.

Rin miró a su hermana mayor y sonrió – desde luego Loto, si es importante para ti, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Ambas tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a los baños y luego a peinarse, ya que Lo0to odiaba tener sucia su cabeza, iban al peluquero cada dos o tres días.

* * *

Y bueno... ahora que ya publiqué mi fic ya puedo decir lo siguiente:

¡NEISSA! ¡MEGARA-1307! ¡P-VALERIA! ¡MIZUHO! ¡HAARUUHII! ¡MARIEBQ! ¡SIRY POP!

¡ONEGAI PUBLIQUEN ALGO QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE LEER!


	6. Sueños cumplidos en la Casa de Té

Saca un periscopio para asegurarse de que nadie vaya a matarla "Hola!"... arroja una servilleta blanca...

En serio que no quiero tardar tanto en publicar pero tengo demasiadas cosas! Y encima de eso se me ocurre hacer fics ¬¬' Bueno espero les guste esta entrega, la proxima prometo no tardar tanto.

* * *

A pesar de encontrarse demasiado impaciente, Sessomaru mantenía la vista fija en un punto, no quería mirar hacia la puerta, de hecho no estaba seguro si quería ver a Rin, había aceptado la propuesta de Loto solo para regocijarse en su victoria pero, al no haber podido hallar a Rin, había decidido aun así aceptar para verla pero conforma más muñecas de porcelana veía, más frustrado se sentía ¿acaso su Rin era también una muñeca de porcelana? ¿Era posible que la niña dulce e inocente aún se encontrara ahí?

Con cierta indiferencia Rin entró con Loto a la casa de té y siguió a su hermana mayor hasta una de las salitas del fondo. En el momento en que Loto descorrió la puerta toda su indiferencia se desvaneció. Reconocería ese perfil en cualquier parte, sin detenerse a pensarlo Rin corrió a abrazar a su Sesshomaru. Era tal y como lo recordaba, su mismo aroma, la misma perfección en sus cabellos plateados… bueno, quizá un poco más serio (seamos honestos, nadie recuerda a Sesshomaru tan serio como realmente es) después de casi 7 años sin verlo, aquel momento se le antojaba a gloria. Levantó la mirada para ver a Loto que le sonreía desde la entrada y que discretamente se retiraba dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Aunque había escuchado como se había abierto la puerta, inclusive los pasos en su dirección, Sesshomaru se sorprendió de sentir los brazos de Rin alrededor de su cuello. Sabía que era Rin, reconocía ese cabello color azabache que olía deliciosamente a orquídeas y flores silvestres como las que ella solía obsequiarle cuando niña, lo reconocía a pesar de hallarse recogido en un precioso moño y coronado de un arreglo de flores naturales, aunque era evidente que su aroma venía de ahí, también parecía venir de la piel de ella, sintió como movía la cabeza y deseó mirarla a los ojos y saber finalmente en qué clase de muñeca de porcelana se había convertido. La tomó de los hombros y la separó de él capturando sus ojos con la mirada y lo que entonces vio lo sorprendió. Los mismo s ojos café claro, el mismo rostro, un poco más juvenil pero seguía siendo ella; seguía siendo su Rin que poco a poco iba sonrojándose por la intensidad con la que la miraba, lo que le daba un tono rosa a su piel a pesar del maquillaje un bello rosa que hacía juego con sus labios. Ella bajó la mirada, al parecer apenada y entonces pudo observar que su cuerpo de niña se había convertido en el de una jovencita.

Luego de que su hermana mayor desapareciera, Rin sintió como su Sesshomaru la retiraba de su abrazo para mirarla frente a frente. Se quedó embelesada no supo cuánto tiempo en esos ojos de oro que tanto le gustaban. Su mirada seguía siendo fría e inexpresiva pero ella siempre podía encontrar algo de dulzura en esa frialdad.

Buscaba con ahínco en su cabeza algo que decirle y poco a poco sentía como la sangre le llenaba las mejillas coloreándolas tanto que se avergonzó y bajó la mirada. Su Sesshomaru seguramente esperaba a una chica controlada, serena, una aprendiza y ahí estaba ella comportándose como una niña.

Los pensamientos de Rin se vieron interrumpidos por la mano del youkai quien la tomó de la mejilla y la volvió a mirar a los ojos, habría pensado que Sesshomaru se acercaba lentamente a ella, pero en ese momento escuchó los pasos de su hermana mayor y se levantó a ayudarla con la bandeja de té.

El demonio miró hacia dond iba Rin, su cuerpo ahora era el de una bella señorita: perfecto. Su piel era casi tan blanca como el maquillaje que llevaba y solo se notaba la diferencia en el borde de su nuca, su cabello negro como el azabache, con el típico moño de una aprendiz pero sin la vulgar línea roja en el centro. Había muchos calificativos para ella: bella, dulce, tierna y hermosa. Tenía que admitir que se veía hermosa en ese ajustado kimono con un árbol de cerezos todo bordado en él con piedras semipreciosas como flores en un contrastante verde esmeralda.

El inukay se dio cuenta que ese era uno de los kimonos que había obsequiado a Loto a quien le dirigió una mirada con desgano. Podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa en el rostro ahora ecuánime de la geisha que vestía un sobrio kimono color crema con un ciruelo bordado.

Rin acomodó con cuidado la bandeja de té sobre la mesita, su maestra siempre había alabado la blancura de sus manos y la delicadeza con que preparaba el té y estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por demostrarle a su Sesshomaru que si era una aprendiz seria y serena de tal manera que comenzó a preparar la bebida concentrándose en hacerlo con gracia y lentitud sin poder distraerse.

El youkai por su parte observaba la destreza con que las manos blancas y suaves de Rin se movían por la mesa preparando el té, en unos momentos pudo ver incluso la parte interna del brazo de ella y solo la presencia de Loto, quien también prestaba toda su atención a su hermanita, le hacía mantenerse sereno. Para distraerse dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro inocente de su Rin y la detalló a placer, sus ojos en un suave café claro, con una sombra del mismo verde que su kimono ahora concentrados en la actividad que desempeñaba; su nariz, recta y pequeña completada por sus hermosas mejillas, que todavía conservaban un suave sonrojo de hace unos momentos y sus labios, apenas cubiertos por un tono rosa claro que enmarcaban el bello rostro de una jovencita.

Rin terminó de preparar la bebida y sirvió tres tacitas a las que les añadió un líquido espeso y dorado, miel del Tibet con el que Loto siempre acompañaba el té. Luego de servirlas permaneció observando, sabía que su hermana mayor siempre se tomaba su tiempo con el té y ella no se atrevía a probar el suyo antes que su Sesshomaru. Unos momentos después vio algo que la llenó de alegría al notar que la mano del youkai tomaba suavemente la tacita retirándola de la mesa para unos momentos después devolverla con menos de lo que la había servido.

Nadie habló durante los minutos que bebían el té. Luego de terminar su bebida la geisha se levantó y salió unos momentos del salón dejando a Rin y a Sesshomaru solos.

La aprendiza tomó aire y dirigió su mirada a los ojos dorados antes de decir:

- Sesshomaru, me gustaría agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí – luego de esto hizo una reverencia como era debido – Loto siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo y soy muy afortunada de contar con ambos en mi vida.

Si, eso se escuchaba excelente y muy apropiado. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su Sesshomaru.

- ¿Te gusta ser una aprendiz? – preguntó el inukay.

- Me gusta ser yo, solo que un poquito mejor – dijo Rin con una dulce sonrisa.

Loto volvió con su shamisen y comenzó a afinarlo con cuidado para luego comenzar a arrancarle dulces notas sobre las que Rin comenzó a tararear con voz de ángel. Sesshomaru las escuchaba pensativo. Finalmente Loto dejó de tocar y mirándo a Rin dijo suavemente:

- Es hora de irnos Aiaru.

Rin devolvió la mirada triste y asintió con un suspiro, se levantó para ir con su hermana mayor, pero justo en el umbral de la puerta se retiró el adorno de flores del cabello, volvió sus pasos y se lo entregó a su Sesshomaru con la misma sonrisa con la que hace años le obsequiaba flores silvestres. El youkai rozando suavemente la mano de Rin tomó las flores y le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia el otro evento, la chica iba en las nubes prácticamente llevada por su hermana mayor mientras que el demonio de cabellos de plata los seguía de lejos. Se acomodó cerca de la casa de té por lo que pudo ver cuando entraron que algunos hombres preguntaron a Rin por qué no traía ningún arreglo en el cabello a lo que Loto fue la que respondió:

- Mi pequeña Aiaru ha regalado su primer bouquet hoy a un cliente muy estimado por nosotras.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos para luego centrar sus bromas en Loto y en el arreglo que ella misma llevaba. Astutamente, la geisha propuso que su Aiaru bailara y así se calmaron los ánimos.

Rin se movía con perfecta gracia y ritmo con la música que una vez más Loto le regalaba del shamisen al igual que lo hizo cuando estaban con Sesshomaru quien se encontraba embelesado, al igual que todos en el salón, Rin movía sus abanicos con delicadeza y de manera casi hipnótica.

* * *

Terminada la velada, ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a su casa. Aunque la seguía de lejos, Sesshomaru se distrajo con la conversación de dos hombres que caminaban cerca de él.

- ¿Haz visto qué bonita se ha puesto Aiaru? No entiendo por qué su hermana mayor no ha subastado su mizuage – dijo uno de ellos.

- Ella siempre dice que le pertenece alguien más – respondió el otro.

- Yo creo que solo lo hace por buscar más compradores y obtener más dinero, pero y tengo una idea…

- ¿Cuál?

- Entrar en la casa de Loto, solo son dos mujeres y las criadas, tomar a Aiaru y ya una vez hecho, solo quedará arreglarse.

Sesshomaru hervía de coraje, nadie podía atreverse a tocar a su Rin, había visto a Loto fruncir el ceño cuando estos hombres intentaban acercarse a ella e incluso callarlos con la mirada si intentaban hablarle. No podría decir que no cuidaba de ella pero esos hombres tenían razón. Se encaminó a casa de Loto para cuidar de Rin.

* * *

La luna brillaba hermosamente entrando por la ventana abierta de la habitación. La joven aprendiz dormía apaciblemente cuando un ruido la despertó, al levantar la vista vio un hombre colgado de un pie en el marco de su puerta.

Casi al mismo tiempo apareció Loto en la entrada de la habitación y Sesshomaru en el marco de la ventana. Rin se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su youkai mientras Loto miraba divertida al hombre colgado de la puerta.

- ¿Creías que realmente iba a ser tan fácil? Llevo escuchando de ti durante semanas – y se acercó más para susurrar en su oído algo que solo el inukay escuchó – Agradece que fui yo y no el demonio blanco protector de Aiaru quien te atrapó… ten cuidado con el de cabellos de plata y ojos de oro en a luna creciente – luego se volvió a Sesshomaru – llévala para que descanse en mi habitación y yo me encargaré de esto.

Rin permanecía abrazada a él con el rostro oculto, el incidente la había asustado muchísimo y de por si el hombre no le agradaba. Sesshomaru entró con ella en la habitación de Loto que solo era un poco más grande que la de Rin, caminó hasta el futón que la geisha tenía acomodado en el piso y depositó ahí a su niña.

- Gracias – dijo Rin con una mirada sincera.

- Tuviste un buen susto pero ya se terminó.

- ¿Seguirás viniendo a verme a la casa de té?

- No lo se – lo cierto era que muchos pensamientos recorrían ahora su mente, bien podría llevársela, pero solo sería igual al imbécil que colgaba de su puerta, claro que nunca dañaría su virtud, pero realmente o estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería de ella.

- Espero que puedas venir – bostezó despacio y se acomodó e el futón – buenas noches Sesshomaru… mi Sesshomaru – diciendo lo último entres sueños lo que hizo que el youkai se sonriera por segunda vez en la noche.

* * *

[Citando a mi querida autora Siry Pop… ¡!

Ejem… continuamos]

* * *

Luego de que la casa ya había quedado en calma, la guardia había venido y se había llevado a ese infeliz, el youkai vio a Loto salir al jardín, quitarse los calcetines y sumergir sus pies en el agua; al acercarse Sesshomaru a ella levantó la vista.

- Imaginé que todavía seguías por aquí – dijo Loto.

- Debo admitir que has hecho un buen trabajo con ella - dijo el daiyoukai.

- Gracias, viniendo de ti es un gran halago. Lo cierto es que decidí asumir todos los riesgos que debía.

- ¿Riesgos?

- Si, cuando me pediste que cuidara de Rin pensé que a la larga te aburrirías y la olvidarías, cuando la vi, me di cuenta de lo bella que es y supe que al menos tenía potencial para ser una hermosa geisha así que decidí tomarla a mi cuidado y asumir todos sus gastos en cuanto tú te olvidaras de ella. Pero no lo hiciste, aún cuando Jaken se quejaba de tener que venir solo consiguió venir una vez al año en lugar de una vez al mes. Ahí fue donde pensé que ibas a dejar de interesarte pero seguiste enviando todo para mantenerla. Rin por su parte superaba cualquiera de mis expectativas, resultó increíble para la danza, canto, música, en todas las actividades propias de una geisha; sus maestras se enorgullecían de tener una alumna tan dedicada y yo dejaba que ella se dedicara por completo a sus actividades sin cargarle otras como me hicieron a mi y a la mayoría de las geishas. Finalmente muchos esperaban el debut de ella y yo no sabía qué debía hacer, aunque no dejabas de ayudarla, no sabía nada de ti y Jaken tampoco me decía nada. Entonces ese sapo que tienes por sirviente se la topó de frente y no la reconoció, yo me esforzaba porque Rin siguiera siendo ella misma por dentro y estaba tan acostumbrada a verla que no noté que la naturaleza si había hecho cambios en ella convirtiéndola en una preciosa jovencita. Fue cuando decidí correr el mayor riesgo de todos, Rin no tiene deudas y nunca las tuvo, nunca tendría los mismos problemas que yo tuve pero bien podría aprender más de si cuando debutara además de disfrutar de todos los beneficios y entonces la convertí en aprendiz.

- Por lo que me dices parece que fuera mejor incluso que tu.

- Tiene potencial para ser mejor que yo y que cualquier otra geisha de Japón.

- ¿La envidias?

- No, – Loto se detuvo a considerarlo un momento – si no fuera mi hermana menor no dudaría en destrozarla como destrocé a aquellas que me humillaban y me perjudicaban, pero es mi hermanita y la quiero muchísimo. Es fuego como yo y lo mejor que hacemos juntas es arrasar con la ciudad.

- Respóndeme algo, ¿Aiaru es su nombre de geisha?

- Aiaru Sesho, así es – asintió Loto dejando a Sesshomaru con muchísimo más que pensar.

- ¿Por qué me llama Sesshomaru? – A Loto le tomó unos momentos comprender el sentido de la pregunta y luego sonrió.

- Creo que eso es culpa mía, yo nunca he sido muy propia… las geishas tenemos nuestra manera de hablar de nuestros clientes pero cuando nos referíamos a ti yo simplemente utilizaba tu nombre y ella se acostumbró a esa forma de expresarme. Bueno – dijo Loto levantándose, sacando los pies del agua y tomando sus calcetines – espero verte pronto, me voy a dormir, es una lástima que no pueda ir a la boda de Inuyasha y Aome pero espero que Rin se divierta mucho. Buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama.

* * *

Por cierto, gracias por los reviews me alegra mucho que les vaya gustando, alguien me pidió que hiciera una segunda parte de Amor e Independencia y no niego que estoy pensando hacerlo aunque creo que mejor comenzaría con un fic más extenso en lugar de una segunda parte de la one - shot... Además que ya tengo otro fic en mente para cuando tenga más tiempo o termine este...

XOXO


	7. Cordialmente invitados

Séptimo Capítulo... quien me viera, espero les guste ya estoy empezando el octavo espero no tardar mucho... el problema es que tengo que escribir primero a mano y luego pasar a la compu...

* * *

Kaede se asombró de ver una carreta como esa llegar al pueblo: toda de madera, con dos hermosas ventanitas, de considerable tamaño, llevada por un desconocido que conducía a media velocidad dos bellos caballos grises. Pero más le asombró que cuando la carreta se detuvo, bajó una preciosa jovencita vestida en un fresco kimono de algodón azul con flores rosa.

- ¡KAEDE – SAMA! – La jovencita corría hacia ella sobre unos bellísimos zapatos lacados - ¡Soy Rin!

La anciana casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver a la pequeña Rin convertida en una jovencita tan hermosa, extendió los brazos y correspondió el abrazo que la niña le daba.

- Kaede – sama, la extrañé mucho. Desde que me fui de nuevo con Sesshomaru me preguntaba por usted todo el tiempo.

- Mi niña, ¡mira qué hermosa te has puesto! Ya me habían dicho Aome e Inuyasha que eres una aprendiz de geisha – luego de decir aquello pasó su mano por los cabellos de la jovencita que se encontraban recogidos en el típico moño de las aprendices.

- Sesshomaru me llevó con Loto, una geisha increíble que me ha educado en todo esto – la anciana sonreía a la jovencita.

- Por cierto, ¿adivina quién está impaciente por verte? – dijo la anciana Kaede.

- ¿Aome? Tengo que verla y llevarle el regalo de Loto y mío.

- Esta bien niña, pero antes debes ver a Kohaku, ha estado esperando por verte.

- ¿Kohaku? ¿Está aquí? – La chica sonrió al recoredar a su amigo de la infancia – vamos a verlo.

Ya con más calma, la chica caminó junto a la anciana en la dirección que le indicaba, hasta que llegaron juntas al jardín de la casa de Kaede. Ahí estaba un muchacho, de unos 20 años con cabello castaño, Rin inmediatamente reconoció a su amigo.

- Kohaku, mira quién llegó – dijo la anciana.

El chico levantó la mirada, Rin iba a correr en su dirección a abrazarlo pero se detuvo, ¿era disgusto lo que veía en el rostro de su amigo? ¿Reprobación? ¿Por qué Kohaku la miraba de esa manera?

- Es Rin, ¿verdad que se ha puesto muy bonita? – Dijo la anciana cuando el chico no contestó – los dejo solos para que puedan hablar mejor – y Kaede se retiró.

El muchacho continuaba mirando en silencio a Rin quien se sentía incómoda por ello, las personas la miraban mucho, estaba acostumbrada, algunas con curiosidad, para lo cual siempre tenía una sonrisa; algunas de maneras más desagradables, esas siempre las evitaba y no respondía a ellas y otras simplemente con alegría que ella sabía corresponder; pero la mirada de su amigo le incomodaba. Nunca, ni siquiera sus maestras cuando algo le salía mal la habían mirado de manera tan negativa.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - dijo ella intentando romper el silencio.

- Bien.

- ¿Eres un cazador ahora? ¿Ayudas a Sango?

- A veces.

- ¿Dime qué te pasa Kohaku? ¿Qué tienes?

- No me gusta cómo te ves, no eres tú – esas palabras la atravesaron de lleno como hielo en sus entrañas.

- ¿De qué hablas? Soy Rin, siempre seré Rin.

- No – dijo terminante.

- Bueno, crecí ¿qué esperabas? Hace 7 años que no nos vemos, no puedes esperar que me vea como cuando tenía 10 años.

- Me gustabas más entonces, ahora estás hueca.

- ¿Hueca? ¿Y me puedes decir en qué te basas para afirmar eso?

- Te veo y sé que estás hueca – cada palabra de su amigo le dolía en el alma y en el corazón.

- Para que lo sepas, no estoy hueca, he llenado mi mente con conocimientos, he estudiado Kohaku. ¡Y si tú no crees que sea la misma… allá tú! Tengo que ver a Aome para darle su regalo – la chica se dio la media vuelta y fue a buscar al cochero quien también era el vestidor de su hermana mayor. Sentía como le temblaban las manos y estaba a punto de llorar, dejaría las lágrimas para luego, ahora tocaba ayudar a la novia.

* * *

Aome observaba las yukatas que había dispuesto para la boda, en realidad hubiera deseado un vestido de novia tradicional o aunque fuera uno moderno, pero no había podido conseguir ninguno. Realmente lo más decente que tenía era su blusa marinera verde y la falda. ¡Pero no se iba a casar con el uniforme de cuando iba a la escuela! Orgullosamente todavía le quedaba pero…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante – la puerta se abrió y unos ojos color chocolate se asomaron.

- ¿Cómo vas?

- ¡Rin! ¿O debo decirte Aiaru?

- Como gustes, después de todo aquí todos me conocen como Rin. ¿Qué haces?

- Intento decidir qué usar para la ceremonia – la aprendiza dirigió su mirada hacia las opciones que Aome tenía.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que es el mejor momento para darte mi regalo.

La chica salió de su habitación y volvió con el vestidor de Loto quien traía cargando una caja de madera lacada de tamaño considerable, juntos se acercaron a la novia.

- Él es Okami – sama, Okami – sama, ella es Aome, la novia.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y luego depositó la caja en una mesa para luego ayudar a Rin a sacar su contenido. La aprendiza de geisha desenvolvió un preciosísimo kimono blanco con bordados en hilos en plata que delineaba a dos tonos un jardín bellísimo con plantas colgantes y flores en un tono azul cielo. También hacía juego un obi blanco con nubes delineadas en plata y azul.

Aome estaba tan contenta y abrumada que apenas y podría vestirse. Rin la ayudó a ponerse la ropa interior y el kimono para que luego el vestidor de Loto le hiciera el moño a la espalda con el obi. Entre ambos pintaron y peinaron a la novia con un hermoso moño en el cabello que Rin coronó con una peineta incrustada con diamantes blancos, regalo de la propia Rin.

Luego de que Aome estuviera lista, Rin se vistió también y se pintó para que luego le anudaran a ella también el obi. La novia le había pedido que fuera con ella como dama de honor, así que una vez listas las dos jóvenes caminaron hacia el lago donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de la boda.

* * *

Todo se hallaba listo para la boda, los invitados iban llegando: Sango y Miroku llevaban a las gemelas con ellos, una pareja de chiquillas coquetas e hiperactivas con 6 años de edad que divertían muchísimo a su madre y sacaban canas verdes a su padre; junto con ellos llegó Kohaku, muy serio y otros exterminadores; Shippo, ya un poco más crecido; el anciano Totosai, ese no cambia nada; la pulga Mioga, quien Inuyasha se dio cuenta que llegó porque fue a saludar/comer y muchos amigos que la pareja había hecho a lo largo de su vida juntos.

Entonces el joven inukay sintió un golpecito en el hombro y al levantar la mirada no vio a otro que su hermano mayor Sesshormaru – esta con Aome – le dijo únicamente.

* * *

Nota de la autora: todos sabemos que la relación entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no es muy elocuente por lo cual es necesario interpretar esto de manera más amplia…

Sesshomaru: ¡Felicidades hermano! Me alegra muchísimo que hayas encontrado al amor de tu vida, les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Aome… larga vida y prosperidad!

Inuyasha: ¡Gracias hermanote! Yo también me alegro mucho por ti, se que Rin y tu serán muy felices, les deseo lo mejor, me invitas a la boda eh? Bazzinga!

Ejem… bueno omitan las ñoñerías de la escritora pero más o menos esa es la idea, continuemos con el fic.

* * *

Por fin llegó el momento en que Aome salió, se veía bellísima al caminar hacia Inuyasha, Rin la seguía vestida con un lindísimo kimono azul que tenía bordado el dibujo de una pintoresca aldea con un lago, lo llevaba sujetos con un obi dorado y una vez más flores naturales coronando su cabello.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mudos y con una buena razón esta vez ya que ambas chicas lucían hermosísimas, la novia llegó junto a Inuyasha le tomó la mano y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, mientras que Rin sonrió a Sesshomaru desde donde estaba y éste le correspondió con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras extendía un pañuelo de seda en el pasto, Rin observaba la belleza del lago cercano a la aldea, había sido un día extenuante, Aome e Inuyasha estaban felices con el kimono que ella usó y se veían muy enamorados esa tarde. La alegría de la pareja fue aún mayor cuando por la tarde llegó la familia de Aome. Como regalo, la anciana Kaede, el anciano Totosai y el monje Miroku habían conseguido volver a abrir la entrada del pozo por algunas horas.

Por su parte, Rin se la pasó evitando a Kohaku toda la tarde e intentando acercarse a Sesshomaru. Lo primero lo logró con éxito, pero lo segundo le fue imposible ya que el youkai, luego de estar durante la ceremonia junto a su hermano, se mantuvo aislado durante la celebración y la chica por su parte se encontró preparando el té para los invitados, bailando al son de la música tocada por Kaede, cantando e incluso posando para unas… fotografías para la familia de Aome.

La aprendiza se sentó sobre el pañuelo de seda para proteger su vestido y como pudo se recargó en un árbol y cerró sus ojos, estaba muy cansada. Aun no se había quitado ni la pintura, ni el peinado, ni el kimono, quería permanecer en la tranquilidad del lago un rato antes de irse a dormir.

Su tranquilidad se interrumpió por unos pasos suaves que si no fuera por la quietud del lugar, quizá no los habría escuchado, esos mismos pasos llevaron a su dueño a sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Rin con los ojos cerrados.

- Quería pedirte una disculpa, la verdad me sorprendí de verte tan distinta.

- Disculpa aceptada, sigue con tu vida Kohaku.

- Es que tienes que aceptar que te ves diferente – la chica abrió los ojos y le dirigió la mirada.

- Es obvio, cualquiera se ve diferente de cuando tenía 10 años.

- Pero la ropa… y el cabello, inclusive usas pintura y bailas Rin, tú no hacías eso.

- Evolucioné a aprendiz de geisha y eso es parte del paquete.

- Cambiaste, eso es lo que pasó.

- Como quieras… - dijo Rin, realmente estaba demasiado cansada y no tenía ganas de discutir, se sentía desilusionada por no haber podido hablar con Sesshomaru durante toda la tarde. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y volvió a recargarse en el árbol.

- Vente conmigo Rin, ven conmigo a la aldea de los exterminadores – dicho esto Kohaku se puso de pie.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo allá? – La chica abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada al exterminador.

- Podrías pasar el tiempo con Sango, ella a veces se aburre mucho – eso Rin lo dudaba con esa parejita de gemelas dinamita…

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? Irme así como así, sería una ingrata si desperdiciara todo aquello que Sesshomaru y Loto han hecho por mí.

- Ellos no importan, ven conmigo… ven conmigo y vuelve a ser tú – la aprendiza lo miró con tristeza antes de responder.

- ¿Y qué si me gusta ser así? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero cambiar como tú dices? – el exterminador no respondió nada. – ¡Dímelo Kohaku! Tú no me quieres a mí, quieres a una niñita descalza que recoge flores con un kimono a cuadros amarillos y anaranjados. Quieres que me vaya contigo… ¿Y cómo lo voy a hacer si ni siquiera te gusta lo que soy? ¡Si lo único que has hecho es lastimarme!

- Rin yo…

- Soy Aiaru Sesho y si no puedes aceptarlo entonces vete por favor, no tenemos ya nada qué decir… - Rin volvió a cerrar sus ojos y luego de unos momentos Kohaku se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Al darse cuenta que ya estaba sola Rin comenzó a llorar, lloraba como no lo había hecho en muchos años desde que era huérfana, muda y no había conocido a Sesshomaru. Lloraba en silencio, con la absoluta seguridad de haber perdido a su amigo y que jamás lo recuperaría.

* * *

Una figura con cabellos de plata observaba a ambos jóvenes. Sesshomaru quería hablar con Rin antes de irse pero Kohaku se le había adelantado. Y habría ido por el exterminador sino hubiera visto a Rin llorando, no gritaba ni sollozaba, de hecho no emitía ningún sonido, solo escurrían lágrimas de sus ojos. Lágrimas que destilaban dolor y tristeza, el imbécil del exterminador la había herido muchísimo. Se acercó a ella y la levantó en sus brazos, la chica se refugió0 en los pliegues de su yukata cuidando solo de no mancharla y susurró:

- Acabo de perder un amigo.

- Ese chiquillo volverá – respondió Sesshomaru. Después de todo, las bacterias siempre regresan.

- No es eso… ¿Qué clase de amigo no acepta al otro por lo que es? Si no he hecho nada malo, ¿por qué no ver lo que conservo en vez de lo que no puedo ser?

Llegaron a la entrada del carro en el que Rin había llegado y el daiyoukai la bajó. La chica se acercó a él, murmuró un "Gracias" y besó con suavidad su mejilla para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Muchos pensamientos discurrían su mente mientras jugueteaba con el pañuelo de seda sobre el que Rin se hallaba sentada y pasaba sus dedos por su mejilla. Una vez más estaba dejando escapar la oportunidad de llevarla consigo. No iba a ser igual que el cazador ese, no iba a decir "Rin vámonos" como antaño y esperar que ella lo siguiera. Comprendía las palabras de Loto ahora mejor que nunca. Vio claramente como Rin respondía incómoda hacia las miradas del exterminador, a ella no le gustaba sentirse rechazada. Habiéndose vuelto tan hermosa, se esperaría que también fuera vanidosa pero no lo era, aún así no sabía manejar el rechazo de la gente. La había visto en la casa de té, era astuta y alegre ante el comportamiento de los hombres, sabía cómo responder y cuándo callar. Realmente le habían devuelto un perfecto diamante de la piedra en bruto que había entregado.

Pero, ¿y si tampoco aceptaba volver a él? Era cierto que tendría un plan (aún lo estaba pensando pero lo tendría) y nunca rechazaría a la mujer en la que Rin se había convertido, ¿pero si con todo y eso ella lo rechazaba igual que al tonto exterminador? Necesitaba saber si Rin lo iba a aceptar para poder llegar más lejos.

Rin dormía apaciblemente dentro de la carreta, por dentro era una habitación pequeña un poco más grande que el futón sobre el que la joven descansaba con sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada llegando hasta su cintura, había además un pequeño tocador y un baúl donde seguramente guardaba su ropa.

Sin el maquillaje ni el peinado, su rostro era el de la misma chiquilla que Sesshomaru recordaba: inocente, alegre y tranquila. Se acercó a ella y pasó su dedo por la suave mejilla de ella como lo hacía antaño cuando dormía. Rin entreabrió los ojos y murmuró:

- En un momento estoy lista señor Sesshomaru, despertaré al señor Jaken y perpararé a Ah - hun para poder irnos… - Rin se talló los ojos aún adormilada y poco a poco fue cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sesshomaru por su parte se enterneció al comprender que ella aún recordaba los viajes que hacía a su lado tomada de su manga.

No era necesario preguntar, Rin nunca rechazaría irse con él, en el momento en que lo pidiera, ella lo seguiría. Su mirada y el bello sonrosado de sus mejillas se lo decía todo, pasó su mano por detrás del cuello de ella, la acercó hacia él y la besó.

Era un beso posesivo donde la reclamaba solo para él, un beso que deseaba darle desde que la vio en la casa de té, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y de esta manera lo reclamó también como suyo.

A Rin, ese momento casi le sabía a gloria, la cúspide de sus sueños, el sentir sus labios, el sentir su manos acariciándole la mejilla, era el momento más perfecto de su vida.

* * *

Bueno... qué tal el primer beso de esos dos eh? Espero que a los fans de InuyashaxAome les haya gustado la boda... lo siento si a los fans de Kohaku no les gusto tanto... Nos seguimos leyendo...


	8. Vacaciones de Verano

Ahora si pude postear antes... espero les guste.

* * *

Mientras iba de regreso, Rin iba pensativa. A momentos se perdía en las nubes recordando el beso que Sesshomaru le había dado y su breve "Nos vemos cuando regreses a Kyoto". No era mucho, pero esperaba verlo quizá en unas semanas.

Pensaba mucho en lo que le había sucedido durante la boda (Inuyasha y Aome se habían ido a pasar su luna de miel al norte del país donde dicen que hay un complejo de aguas termales delicioso), su pelea con Kohaku le había puesto en perspectiva muchas cosas, ¿qué esperaba ahora de su vida? ¿Cuál iba a ser su futuro de ahora en adelante? Ya no era la niña que iba de un lado para otro con su "Señor Sesshomaru". Sonrió al pensar en ello, se había acostumbrado a tutearlo y a él parecía no molestarle aquello.

¿Qué futuro tendría? Loto le había respondido tiempo atrás luego de que vieran a Sesshomaru en la casa de té "Serás señora en su castillo", era una idea que apenas y se atrevía a soñar. El ser señora del castillo de Sesshomaru involucraba…

Era un sueño demasiado atrevido, podría atreverse a imaginarlo como uno de sus clientes regulares (uno muy silencioso y solitario), se atrevía inclusive a soñarlo como su danna (eso la hizo sonrojar un poco), con que su Sesshomaru se convirtiera en su benefactor oficialmente (ya lo había sido de manera no oficial todos estos años) y la visitara de vez en cuando como su pareja ella se sentiría completamente llena.

Esas ideas la hicieron recordar a su hermana mayor y el hecho de que no la encontraría cuando volviera. Cada verano Loto iba a una hacienda que su danna tenía cerca de Tokyo, según Rin sabía era un hombre demasiado rico y demasiado ocupado para compromisos sociales durante todo el año salvo por el verano, cuando pedía a Loto que se fuera con él para apoyarlo como anfitriona "mi temporada como ama de casa" decía ella divertida, lo cierto era que su danna no le permitía hacer nada que no fuera estar con él y socializar con sus clientes más importantes, a cambio el resto del año mantenía todos los gustos de la geisha… y eran demasiados.

Rin nunca iba, siempre se quedaba a cargo de alguna vieja geisha amiga de Loto, pero ese año iba a ser distinto: solo se iba a quedar a cargo de la criada, lo que significaba que junto con el hecho de no tener que asistir ni a citas ni a la escuela esas eran prácticamente vacaciones. Todos los clientes de Loto sabían que ella no estaría y ninguno osaría citarse con su hermana menor. La geisha había accedido a que Rin saliera acompañada mientras hubiera sol y le había dejado una buena cantidad de dinero para lo que quisiera, así que le esperaba una buena perspectiva para sus vacaciones.

* * *

Los primeros días no tuvo mucho que hacer, leer un poco, hacer algunas visitas para Loto, revisar si habían llegado algunos pedidos que hizo la geisha, incluso se dio unos días (con el permiso de la criada y acompañada por ella) para visitar unas aguas termales cercanas.

Una semana después de que llegara, llegó una invitación de la casa de té. La miró con curiosidad y luego la abrió, ¿quién le enviaba una invitación sabiendo que su hermana no estaba en ese momento?

Un grito de alegría provocó que tanto la criada como la cocinera subieran corriendo a la salita del té.

- ¡ESTÁ EN KYOTO! ¡Me invita a la casa de té! – decía Rin mientras agitaba la cqarta que le había llegado, se acercó corriendo a la criada y le dijo:

- ¡Mira! ¡La escribió de su puño y letra! ¿Puedo ir? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

La criada tomó una nota de manos de Rin, escrita con una perfecta letra que decía:

"Preciosa Aiaru:

Tengo entendido que Loto no está en la ciudad, de todos modos quiero verte a las 6 pm. en la casa de té si te permiten salir.

S."

- No cabe duda de que se trata del señor Sesshomaru.

- ¿Puedo ir? – dijo Rin más calmada.

- Supongo que no habrá problema, pero yo te iré a dejar e iré por ti a las 10 – Rin asintió.

- Iré a darme un baño y luego a peinarme, ¿podrías sacar un kimono de verano para mí y llamar a Okami – sama?

- Claro Aiaru – y así con una sonrisa de emoción en sus labios Rin salió para alistarse.

* * *

Aquella tarde Rin llegó temprano, sabía que era importante que ella llegara primero para atender a Sesshomaru como se debía. Llevaba un kimono color verde agua con bordados que parecían olas y espuma de mar con un obi color arena con perlas bordadas que simulaban una playa. Alisó sus ropas y se sentó a esperar mientras practicaba un rato con el shamisen para matar el tiempo.

A las 6 en punto el youkai apareció en la puerta y ella le hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa, se veía guapísimo tan solo utilizando su yukata sin su armadura, dio unos pasos hacia donde ella estaba, se sentó frente a ella y la acercó hacia él para darle un beso tan intenso como el de la noche de la boda. Rin sonrió sonrojada y murmuró un "Me alegra que vinieras tan pronto" aún algo aturdida.

Esta vez había pedido para él una botellita de sake muy fino que a continuación, tratando de moderar la torpeza de sus manos por el beso sirvió para él.

- ¿A dónde se fue tu hermana? – preguntó tomando entre sus dedos la copita de sake y llevándola a sus labios para beberla.

- Con su danna a una hacienda que él tiene – el youkai se quedó mirando su cabello.

- Ya no usas banda roja – dijo él.

- Creo que Loto pidió que me la cambiaran, aunque no estoy segura de por qué lo hizo – mientras se arreglaba noto que entre sus adornos para el cabello, esta vez traía joyas en lugar de flores, encontró una banda blanca en vez de la roja – solo me dijeron que Loto dio instrucciones de que utilizara esta de ahora en adelante.

- Te has convertido en una señorita – dijo pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de ella dejando una línea de calor por su rostro – sabes cómo actuar y cuándo callar.

- Aprendí del mejor – dijo Rin con una sonrisa – gracias a ti aprendí muchas cosa, entre ellas a interpretar una mirada.

- ¿Interpretar una mirada?

- Comparados contigo, la mayoría de los seres humanos son sencillísimos de interpretar, puedo saber qué quieren y actuar en respuesta a ello.

- ¿Y qué te dice mi mirada ahora? – Rin le miró a los ojos algo sonrosada pero aún así respondió.

- Que estas indeciso, no sabes qué hacer conmigo. Creo que he superado las expectativas que tenías de mi, ya no se trata de llevarme a lomos de Ah – hun como cuando niña, ahora las cosas se complican.

- Realmente has aprendido – dijo Sesshomaru aceptando lo que ella decía.

- Con respecto a eso hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Te escucho.

- Puedo esperar.

- ¿Esperar dices?

- Si, puedo esperar a que te decidas, ya sea que solo quieras verme a ratos en una casa de té o que quieras convertirte en mi danna – había una tercera opción que ella no quiso mencionar – esperaré a que tomes tu decisión, no me gustaría que nos arruináramos mutuamente el futuro por algo que sintiéramos que es una obligación hacer más que algo que queramos hacer.

- ¿A ti te gustaría estar conmigo?

- Es lo que más deseo en el mundo pero no voy a obligarte a que lo hagas, no quiero ser una imposición para ti.

- Haz madurado mucho.

Sesshomaru la acercó hacia él, la abrazó y comenzó a recorrer las líneas de su rostro con los dedos, ella estiró la mano e hizo lo mimo en el rostro de él. Luego, levantándose un poco, Rin se acercó a él y unió sus labios con los de él.

En cuanto comenzaron a besarse, Sesshomaru la sujetó de la cintura y la acercó más a él y ella se aferró a su cuello. Rin entreabrió sus labios para dejarlo profundizar el beso y luego de unos momentos él separó sus labios de los de ella y recorrió con besos su cuello cuidando de no deshacer el maquillaje que llevaba. La chica cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba entrecortado. Luego de unos momentos Sesshomaru se separó de ella y volvió a acomodarla entre sus brazos, ella escuchaba el corazón de él, tan agitado como el de ella.

- Esperaremos a que te conviertas en geisha, entonces será tu danna, a partir de ahí veremos.

- ¿Seguirás viniendo a verme mientras tanto?

- Claro que sí, ¿cuándo vuelve Loto?

- Creo que en 3 semanas… tengo unas largas vacaciones.

- Me encargaré de que disfrutes de esas vacaciones.

* * *

A partir de entonces, todas las tardes se veían en la casa de té de 6 a 10 de la noche. Rin a veces tocaba y cantaba para Sesshomaru, otras le hablaba de todo lo que le había sucedido con Loto.

"Una vez fui con mi hermana a ver a un cliente que daría una fiesta en una aldea, el hombre pagó mucho porque fuera ella y me llevó. Desde que llegué me pareció conocido pero no fue hasta que vi a uno de los invitados a la fiesta que me di cuenta de en dónde estaba.

¿Recuerdas el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez? Estabas recargado en un árbol y yo te encontré cerca de la aldea donde vivía. Era esa aldea, reconocí al hijo del terrateniente que… bueno tu recuerdas eso. Pero él no me reconoció a mí, incluso hizo algunos comentarios y yo me permití reírme de ellos, nunca pensaría que yo fuera esa huérfana que consideraba un estorbo, creía que yo era una joven de la más alta sociedad de Kyoto o algo así.

Por la noche le mostré a Loto el lugar donde te encontré, no quise ir más allá por no atraer malos recuerdos…"

Sesshomaru estaba encantado con su preciosa Aiaru y su forma de actuar, era fresca y viva, como la brisa del mar, estaba viva, más viva que como nunca le había tocado verla. Le encantaba besarla y sentir la respuesta a sus besos, solo se había contenido a llegar a más porque consideraba que lo mejor sería hacerse primero su danna antes de adueñarse completamente de ella.

* * *

Bueno ahora las noticias, una buena y otra mala. La mala es que voy a tardar de subir el siguiente capítulo, lo siento ... La buena, voy a escribir una one shot para día de muertos (ya casi todo mundo sabe que soy mexicana) y nosotros también tenemos seres que pueden aterrorizar a todo el mundo, incluye a nuestra pareja favorita (Sessh y Rin) acompañados de Inuyasha, Aome, Sango y Miroku... y lo mejor de todo, esta va a ser rating M.

Busquen Terror a la Mexicana, próximamente solo en cines... dijo en los post del Fanfiction.


	9. Aiaru & Sesshomaru

Noveno capítulo... quien lo diría. Una diculpa de nuevo por tardar en postear, estoy terminando semestre en la Universidad y no me había dado tiempo de escribir. En cuanto pueda actualizo los otros dos fics.

Besos.

* * *

Rin esperaba en una posada de una ciudad cercana a Kyoto, su hermana mayor había avisado que pasaría por ahí antes y había decidido ir a recibirla y hablar con ella.

Había pasado un verano de ensueño con Sesshomaru, se vieron casi de a diario en la casa de té y cada vez que podía la abrazaba y besaba. Sus beso serán intensos, casi salvajes que le dejaban entrever a ella lo mucho que deseaba más.

Debía hablar con Loto para medir la situación, Sesshomaru había decidido convertirse en su danna y no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar su hermana mayor, ya sabía de sobra que eso no iba con los planes de la geisha.

Cuando por fin escuchó a su hermana llegar a la posada, Rin salió a recibirla y abrazarla y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. La geisha lucía algo cansada pero feliz y luego de subir sus maletas a la habitación, se sentaron en una sala tranquila a disfrutar de una taza de té.

- Espero que te hayas divertido en mi ausencia – dijo Loto a su hermanita.

- Mucho, la boda de Aome e Inuyasha fue preciosa, están muy agradecidos con el regalo – y le habló de algunos detalles de la fiesta y la ceremonia.

- Hay algo que te incomoda, pero no alcanzo a ver qué es… ya que todo esto me lo habías podido contar en la casa – dijo Loto de manera afirmativa.

- Perdí la amistad de Kohaku.

- ¿El exterminador que llevaba un fragmento de la perla?

- Ese mismo, no le gustaba como me veía… básicamente lo le gusta nada de lo que soy ahora.

- Existen personas que no pueden con el cambio, prefieren hacerse ciegas y fingir que nada pasa y cuando el cambio les da de lleno no saben qué hacer o simplemente se alejan de él.

- Creo que se a lo que te refieres – y la aprendiza recordó como el exterminador simplemente quería que se fuera con ella sin ningún plan.

- Pero bueno – dijo Loto – no me has contado qué pasó con Sesshomaru, ¿o me vas a decir que no lo viste en todo el verano mientras el gato no estaba? – Rin sonrió y se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que habían hecho en el verano y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido en la boda y de regreso en Kyoto. Loto sonreía, evidentemente satisfecha, de que sus planes hubieran funcionado como ella quería.

- Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte Loto – dijo Rin a su hermana.

- Dime Aiaru.

- ¿Por qué pediste que cambiaran mi banda roja del cabello por una blanca? – Loto se quedó un momento ordenando sus ideas antes de responder.

- La razón principal es que dije a todos en Kyoto que durante los días de la boda habías ido a entregarle tu mizuage a un cliente muy importante – Rin se quedó mirándola sin habla e impresionada.

- ¿El cliente importantes sería Sesshomaru? – preguntó luego de unos momentos.

- Si – dijo Loto sirviéndose más té.

- Pero… él no me tocó ni mucho menos, bueno... nos hemos besado… y mucho – Rin se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de los besos de su Sesshomaru a lo que Loto sonrió divertida y añadió:

- Entonces es tan caballeroso como esperaba. Lo que hice fue principalmente para quitarte clientes indeseables y las razones son muy simples Rin. La primera y más importante es que tú no tienes necesidad de venderte al mejor postor, no tienes deudas y desde hace tiempo lo único que acumulas son ganancias. La segunda tiene relación con la primera, nosotras no vendemos nuestro cuerpo, si quieren algo así es mejor que bajen al otro distrito, al creer que ya entregaste tu mizuage, muchos hombres dejarán de buscarte, pero conservarás a los que de verdad son tus clientes y no a aquellos que se interesan solo por tu virginidad. Y la tercera… seamos honestas Rin, tú no deseas entregarte a nadie que no se a Sesshomaru, lo cual está bien, yo solo me he entregado a dos hombres… bueno a un youkai y a un hombre en mi vida.

- Acerca de eso, hay algo más de lo que necesita hablarte.

- Eso es lo que estaba esperando.

- Sesshomaru y yo hablamos y decidimos que cuando me convierta en geisha él será mi danna.

- ¿Tu danna? ¿Nada más?

- Loto por favor, no me niegues esto.

- Tu mereces ser más que eso – Loto comenzaba ya a pensar en una serie de cosas que le diría al youkai en cuanto lo viera.

- Deja que todo fluya poco a poco…

- El fuego no espera a nadie, arrasa con todo no lo olvides… pero supongo que puede comenzar como una pequeña e inocente llamita… - dijo Loto comenzando a trazar un nuevo plan.

- Además a él no le gustan los seres humanos, esto de por sí ya es un gran paso para él… por favor, soy muy feliz con esto y a futuro veremos.

- De acuerdo, pero de todas maneras tendremos que hablar.

- Me lo imaginé, mañana irá a verte a casa.

* * *

Sesshomaru llegó un poco antes que las geishas y esperaba a ambas en la salita de té de casa de Loto, Rin entró sola y se acercó al youkai quien no perdió tiempo y la tomó con suavidad del cuello y la acercó para besarla de manera posesiva e intensa, le parecía sorprendente el haberse acostumbrado tan rápido a los besos de ella, tan deliciosos e inocentes que a la vez respondían al deseo que él tenía por ella con entrega.

- ¿Y Loto?

- Fue a refrescarse y en un momento está contigo, a mi me mandó a hacer unos encargos – respondió Rin sin aliento.

- Entonces tengo tiempo – Sesshomaru la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y volvió a besarla en los labios. Unos momentos después de que terminara de besarla, Loto descorrió la puerta y entró.

- Buenas tardes Sesshomaru-sama – dijo haciendo una reverencia – me alegra mucho que hayas acompañado a mi hermanita en mi ausencia – dijo sonriente y divertida al ver como las mejillas de Rin se encontraban rojas como manzanas.

- Bueno, yo me voy a hacer los recados que me pediste hermana – Rin ya se iba a levantar cuando Loto le recordó sus modales, de lo aturdida que la dejaban los besos de Sesshomaru muchas veces se olvidaba de reverencias y protocolos.

Luego de que Rin se fuera, la criada llevó una tetera y dos tacitas con algo que olía como infusión de jazmín y los dejó solos.

- Me imagino que ya habló contigo – dijo Sesshomaru.

- Si, ya lo hizo – respondió la geisha – me agrada el plan para ella y estoy de acuerdo, solo tengo algunas observaciones. No te preocupes, no es algo que tengas que hacer, sino más bien algo que cualquier ser del sexo masculino debe recordar sobre una geisha.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Primero, las geishas no somos esposas y aunque el danna tiene más derechos que el resto de los hombres, no es dueño de la geisha y no solo debe pagar generosamente por verla, sino también aceptar que verá a otros clientes.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ver a otros clientes?

- Porque tú eres su danna y ella tu geisha y esas son las reglas – dijo Loto terminante -. Ahora segundo, de su mantenimiento no necesito decirte mucho, de eso ya has aportado y supongo que lo seguirás haciendo – Sesshomaru solo asintió –. Y tercero, quiero que la hagas feliz, le he tomado mucho cariño a esa niña y no toleraría que la lastimara, ni tu ni nadie.

- Eso es algo que yo tampoco permitiría – respondió el youkai.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo – dijo levantando la tacita hacia él - y nada de buscarla a mis espaldas, no te voy a impedir verla, pero como a ti no me agradan las traiciones.

- Tú sabías que en estos días la iba a buscar – afirmó él.

- Lo esperaba, por cierto hay algo que me gustaría saber, Rin me dijo que no te gustaban los humanos, es más creo haber escuchado que nos desprecias, ¿por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con lo de tu papá?

- Los seres humanos son débiles, por eso los desprecio.

- Luego de todo lo que has visto, ¿aún crees que somos débiles? Creo que un ser tan poderoso como tú debería mirar más allá y ver el potencial que un ser humano puede tener… en específico que Rin puede tener.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? – Loto puso los ojos en blanco con una mirada de fastidio.

* * *

¿Cómo le va a hacer Loto para que Sesshomaru se de cuenta de lo mucho que vale Rin y del potencial que tiene? Para eso ya tiene un plan...


	10. Inadecuada

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Antes que nada Muchas Felicidades a todos mis Fans y una disculpa... creí que podía planear una boda, terminar un trimestre de preparatoria y uno de universidad pero nada más no.

Y luego se vino la luna de miel (no esperaban que escribiera ahí!) y Navidad, Año Nuevo, Reyes... el viernes es mi cumpleaños... Pero bueno! En el Día 2 de los festejos de mi cumple lo dedico a mis fans y me pongo a postear como loca, en un rato espero subir de mis otros dos fics.

De viaje o en mi casita siempre los tengo en mis pensamientos y mis experiencias pasadas han servido para enriquecer mis fics... así que sin más preámbulos... ah! Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, casi lloro con algunos!... Ejem, bueno comienza el capítulo 10 de Aiaru.

* * *

Nunca como en ese invierno en Kyoto hubo semejante expectativa, luego de un terrible incendio que acabó con una de las más importantes okiyas, en donde Loto había vivido su terrible adolescencia antes de independizarse, el terreno fue comprado por la misma hermana mayor de Rin con la finalidad de convertirlo en una hermosa casa de té.

Mientras la geisha recorría de arriba abajo el país encargando toda clase de telas, materiales y otros objetos para decorar el lugar, era trabajo de Rin visitar a todas las geishas del lugar e invitarlas a asistir a la casa con sus clientes, lo que la mayoría esperaba ansiosa.

La inauguración tendría lugar la primavera siguiente siendo la ceremonia de conversión de Rin de aprendiz a geisha el primer evento que se llevaría a cabo. Aunque este hecho le emocionaba, esperaba más el evento siguiente, totalmente discreto y sin más asistentes que su hermana, ella y Sesshomaru: la unión de ella con el youkai.

La vida de Rin había cambiado mucho en esos días, ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en geisha y ya era socia de su hermana mayor en lo que parecía iba a ser uno de los negocios más prósperos de la ciudad, además iba a tener como danna a Sesshomaru, el hombre al que más amaba lo que hacía que su vida fuera completa. Esa tarde en especial había ido a visitar a una de las geishas a las que debía invitar y había resultado muy fructífero, la hermosa mujer había comentado a Aiaru que pasaría con algunos de sus clientes.

* * *

La tarde había pasado, ya era de noche y hacía algo de frío, pensó la aprendiz mientras se acomodaba un cuello de piel y metía sus manos en un manguito del mismo material ambos de un blanco tan puro que, por ser regalo de su futuro danna, habían hecho pensar Rin que estos eran parte de la estola que Sesshomaru usaba. Cuando comentó esto a Loto, su hermana mayor se echó a reír y le preguntó si estaba conciente que Sesshomaru era un demonio perro con un objeto largo y peludito que llevaba a todas partes y que esporádicamente se movía al parecer de acuerdo con los deseos de su dueño, lo que hizo que la aprendiz se sonrojara como cereza.

Al salir a la calle, sintió el frío en el rostro pero no en el resto de su persona gracias a los regalos de su danna y a que las ropas que llevaba bajo el kimono eran de un material muy calientito que Loto mandaba a pedir a uno de los países del continente. Mientras caminaba, Rin reflexionaba sobre lo diferente que era ahora su vida a como era antes de llegar a Kyoto o incluso de conocer a Sesshomaru; tan solo hacía unos días había reconocido no sin cierta turbación entre los asistentes de una fiesta al hijo de aquel terrateniente que la había recogido cuando niña y que tan horriblemente la había tratado. Temerosa de que la reconociera, la chica había tratado de evitarlo al comienzo de la fiesta, por lo que su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando se dio cuenta que no solo no la había reconocido, sino que el hombre la admiraba y se sentía sumamente intimidado por ella; lo cierto era que no solo en su físico había cambiado, también su forma de andar y de conducirse eran distintas; aunque en el fondo seguía siendo la chiquilla que alguna vez había caminado al lado del gran Sesshomaru.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa completamente indiferente al resto del mundo, sumida en sus recuerdos, no reconoció entre todos los rostros una sombra que la seguía y que solo esperó el mejor momento para apartarla de la calle y alejarla de ahí.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encaminaba lo más rápido que podía en dirección a las afueras de Kyoto, no había encontrado ni a Loto ni a Rin en su casa y la criada le dijo que la geisha había entrado prácticamente a la carrera, se había cambiado y tomado unas cosas y había salido de nuevo. Eso le había dado mala espina.

Seguía el rastro de la geisha y de su hermanita desde hacía un rato y, posteriormente, le había llegado otro rastro de sangre, lo que le hizo apresurar su búsqueda hasta encontrar a la geisha en un recodo del río sentada con la espalda recargada en un árbol, vestida con una yukata, llevando una katana sobre el hombro y en sobre la nieve blanca, resaltando en un intenso tono escarlata, no muy lejos algo que parecía haber sido un ser humano, ese era el rastro de sangre.

- Pudo haber sido peor, pero no pasó a mayores… - dijo Loto al verle llegar.

- ¿Podrías explicarme dónde aprendiste a utilizar una katana? – Sesshomaru lo dijo más como una orden que como una pregunta.

- No a todos mis clientes les cobro en efectivo, un samurai buen amigo mío necesitaba de mi compañía y bueno, aprendí mucho de él – luego miró a lo que quedaba del hombre – me lo debía, es el mismo que ya una vez intentó propasarse con mi Aiaru, luego de perder su status y enloquecer por ello comenzó a arruinar el futuro de todas las aprendices que podía tanto en Kyoto como Tokio, pero supongo que nunca dejó de obsesionarse con mi hermanita – Loto se incorporó, guardó su katana y se acercó al youkai – pudo haber sido peor, pero ella se defendió, ninguna de las dos sale nunca sin algo con que protegerse, esta un poco más adelante siguiendo el río – dijo señalando el lugar para luego pasar muy rápido su mano cerca de Sesshomaru – creo que le gustará más verte a ti que a mi.

Loto comenzó a caminar de regreso a la ciudad mientras que Sesshomaru, entre molesto y todavía queriendo matar a alguien caminó por el río en busca de su niña pequeña.

* * *

Con la mirada perdida entre las suaves corrientes del río y sus manos metidas dentro de sus heladas aguas, Rin permanecía ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba, totalmente pensativa. Sus cabellos caían largos y brillantes en su espalda y hombros, como tenía mucho tiempo que el youkai no la veía. A su lado una katana corta, con el mango en seda rosa y oro, resaltaba sobre la nieve con el mismo escarlata que había visto antes.

Sesshomaru se acercó y acarició el rostro de su pequeña niña para luego darle un suave beso en los labios cuando ella volteara.

- Me alegra ver que estas bien – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Supongo que si – dijo ella bajando la mirada – pero solo fui capaz de herirlo en el brazo para que no me dañara.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ese hombre estaba dispuesto a hacerme cosas horribles, matarme incluso y yo solo pude herirlo en la mano para alejarlo de mi, si Loto no hubiera llegado…

- Rin, te defendiste y te protegiste a ti misma…

- Pero, ¿no soy acaso discípula tuya? ¿No esperas más de la que va a ser tu geisha? Tú el gran señor Sesshomaru, a quien todos los demonios temen, aquel que es capaz de destruir a sus más terribles adversarios sin dudarlo ni siquiera, el demonio más poderoso de todos los que existen – en ese instante Rin fijó sus hermosos ojos cafés en los ojos dorados de su señor – y yo no pude siquiera acabar con el hombre que intentaba asesinarme, creí que podría llegar a ser alguien digna de ti, pero me doy cuenta que no lo soy – dijo con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

Sesshomaru tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Rin y la miró a los ojos atónito, claro que él era todo eso que ella había dicho y se sentía orgulloso de serlo, pero nunca habría deseado que su pequeña e inocente niña hiciera cosas semejantes a las que él hacía, después de todo lo que amaba de ella era esa blancura y esa inocencia que tenía, esa era su Rin y el solo pensar que ella no fuera digna de él era una completa tontería, ella por sobre cualquier otra mujer o demonio femenino en el mundo era a quien él había escogido como su compañera.

Desde luego que si él acababa de hacer este descubrimiento, era natural que Rin se sintiera de esa forma.

Rin lo miraba sonrojada, el youkai no apartaba sus ojos de ella ni la dejaba apartar su mirada de él, la miraba con una intensidad que jamás había creído posible en su amo y actualmente ni su mayor perspicacia la hacían entender los pensamientos de su amo: ¿enojo, desprecio, odio? Esta vez no lo sabía, entonces el youkai sonrió.

Sesshomaru claramente comprendía la actitud de Rin, lo cierto era que nunca en sus viajes la niña que ahora sostenía entre sus manos y que se había convertido en una preciosa mujer le había molestado o perturbado; se había convertido en una compañera silenciosa que aceptaba los deseos de su amo y los obedecía, ahora la tendría mientras durara su vida pero a ella simplemente le dijo:

- Eres completamente digna de mí, simple y sencillamente porque tu valor radica en la belleza de tu ser, en tu inocencia, pureza y dulzura que hacen que no sientas deseos de asesinar ni siquiera a aquel que buscaba tu muerte. El matar es cosa sencilla, pero una vez que lo has hecho ya no hay vuelta atrás y no deseo que tú te conviertas en una asesina.

- ¿Tú crees que si soy digna de ti? – murmuró Rin.

- Estoy completamente seguro – y cubrió sus labios con un beso tierno.

* * *

De regreso en Kyoto, Loto colocaba de nuevo su katana luego de limpiarla dentro de su funda en un compartimiento secreto junto con algo más: unas cuantas hebras de plata que depositó con mucho cuidado dentro de un cofrecito. Le había costado mucho trabajo y disimulo conseguirlas para que su dueño no se diera cuenta que las había tomado y al parecer debido a la preocupación de Sesshomaru por Aiaru no había notado que la geisha le había cortado un mechón de sus largos cabellos. Luego de ello, Loto tomó unos papeles que comenzó a leer con mucha atención.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, se que puede estar un poco lento pero mi querido Sessho necesitaba darse cuenta de la forma de ver el mundo para Rin. Ya falta poco para el desenlace y las dejo con una incógnita ¿Por qué Loto tomó un mechón de cabellos del demonio?


	11. Aiaru Sesho

Rin se estaba dando los últimos toques de maquillaje, ya no usaría más el blanco en su rostro, sino un discreto polvo solo para disminuir el brillo y algo para dar color a sus ojos y labios, se miró al espejo y su reflejo le sonrió con nerviosismo. Hacía dos años que se había embarcado en esta aventura con su hermana mayor Loto y aún esperaba despertar de un momento a otro y darse cuenta que todo fue un sueño.

Lo cierto era que esta vez su hermana mayor se había sobre pasado, no solo con la celebración de inauguración de la casa de té/fiesta de "cumpleaños" para ella y todas las cosas que iba a ofrecer (ella entendía que debía ser así para que luego sus invitados volvieran), sino por el atuendo que había mandado hacer específicamente para la presentación de Rin como geisha.

El kimono era de seda, en un bellísimo tono mandarina claro con un precioso árbol donde resplandecían flores bordadas en brillante oro amarillo, la faja también era dorada con un anaranjado más intenso y en la espalda llevaba un moño complicadísimo que solo un vestidor en todo Kyoto sabía hacer; su adorno lo complementaba un hermoso peinado con una cascada natural de flores de Sakura naturales que caían por un lado de su cabello y un lindísimo broche en oro blanco y ámbar que sostenía la base de su cabello.

Al examinar todo su atuendo Rin comprendió la intención de Loto, era una versión de ella misma cuando niña con su kimono sencillo anaranjado y amarillo, que aún guardaba con mucho cariño, y su coleta lateral, solo que muchísimo más glamorosa. Sin mencionar el exquisito broche que parecía simular flores silvestres.

* * *

- ¿Lista Aiaru? – Preguntó Loto desde afuera de la habitación – tus admiradores te esperan… y un admirador más esta impaciente porque termine la inauguración – Rin sonrió ante este comentario, sabía que cada segundo que se demorara en la fiesta de la casa de té haría desesperar a cierto Inukay que la esperaba para la siguiente fase de la noche pero necesitaba hablar con su hermana mayor antes de eso.

- Si, ya estoy… ¿Loto puedo hablar contigo? – La geisha descorrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

- ¿Dime?

- He escuchado… bueno… es que estoy nerviosa por lo de hoy… ¿es muy… difícil? – Loto esbozó una sonrisa y respondió.

- Se que te han llegado desagradables historias de dolor… algunas geishas de tu edad no saben mantener la boca cerrada, pero tienes porque preocuparte por ello, no tiene que ser terrible ni doloroso, puede ser la experiencia más maravillosa de tu vida.

- Pero… pero ellas me han dicho que… y Sesshomaru es un demonio después de todo – Loto negó con la cabeza.

- No será malo, te aseguro. Ahora vamos, que la fiesta no puede empezar sin nosotras.

* * *

Muchas personas importantes, entre geishas y empresarios, entre ellos el famoso danna de Loto, asistieron a la gran inauguración del la casa de Té, también habían invitado a algunos amigos de Rin: Aome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, la anciana Kaede e incluso la pulga Mioga que se coló; haciendo de esta una tertulia muy esperada de la que ninguno fue defraudado, todos esperaban conocer algunas de las exquisiteces de las que se servían las hermosas Loto y Aiaru y convivir con ellas.

Había demasiadas cosas hermosas en el lugar: se quemaba incienso traído de la India en las esquinas haciendo que el lugar oliera a sándalo, una enorme cantidad de flores de cerezo se exhibían en bellísimos jarrones de porcelana de china, el té se servía con pequeñas cucharitas que llevaban miel de Nepal para mezclarla, el saque tenía pequeñas láminas de oro en el fondo para la buena fortuna y la comida era exquisita, digna del palacio real. Además podían disfrutar de música y danza por parte de artistas del teatro del imperio, había lugares tranquilos en los jardines para sentarse y conversar así como salones con todas las diversiones que las geishas otorgaban. Rin y Loto iban hacia todas partes saludando y haciendo sentir en su casa a todos los invitados y permaneciendo unos momentos más con sus amigos más cercanos; hasta llegada a la hora convenida Rin se retiró discretamente seguida unos minutos después por Loto.

* * *

Conteniéndose de ir por ella a la fiesta que Loto daba en la casa de Té, Sesshomaru esperaba a Rin en la salita de estar de la casa de Loto, las criadas habían sido despedidas por esa noche y se había decidido que sería ahí donde se haría la ceremonia de unión entre él y Rin.

Finalmente la puerta se descorrió y una hermosa geisha entró en la habitación, vestía un hermoso kimono en tonos anaranjados y dorados.

- ¿Dónde esta? – dijo Sesshomaru a la recién llegada.

- Mi hermana llegará en unos momentos – dijo Rin levantando la mirada. Cuando los ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru se encontraron con los ojos café de Rin se quedó por primera vez en su vida sumamente impresionado y, aunque no por primera vez, completamente orgulloso. Compartía el orgullo de un padre que ve por fin a su pequeña convertida en una hermosa mujer y el deseo de un amante al admirar la hermosura de la que será suya.

- Creí que eras Loto – saliendo de su impresión se levantó y se dirigió a ella para tomar su mano y besarla con suavidad.

- Ella llegará pronto… lamento si te decepcioné – respondió ella mientras Sesshomaru la hacía girar con suavidad y así poder admirarla mejor. Al notar el broche en su cabello se detuvo.

- ¿De dónde obtuviste este broche? – Preguntó al reconocerlo, hace muchos años había visto uno igual… en unos cabellos de plata.

- Me lo regaló Loto – respondió Rin.

- ¿Todo listo? – Preguntó Loto en ese momento entrando con una bandeja que contenía una botellita de sake y dos copitas como era costumbre. Rin se volvió a mirar a la geisha y asintió, a lo que la hermana mayor se dirigió a la mesita de centro y sirvió las dos copitas para luego ofrecerlas a Sesshomaru y Rin.

- Con esto quedan unidos como danna y geisha – le dijo a ambos con solemnidad – ahora si me disculpan debo volver a la fiesta ya que mi propio danna me espera – Loto les sonrió a ambos y desapareció por la escalera.

* * *

Sesshomaru permanecía mudo y pensativo, intentando comprender cómo era posible que Loto hubiera obtenido el broche hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que solo podría ser una coincidencia. El suave roce de la mano de Rin en su rostro lo hizo volver al momento que estaba a punto de ocurrir para él y su preciosa niña.

- ¿Qué pasa por tu mente en estos momentos? – preguntó la nueva geisha.

- El broche que llevas me recordó a uno que había visto antes… y es perfecto – murmuró para luego acercarla y cubrir sus labios con un beso. Mientras Rin dejaba a Sesshomaru profundizar en el beso éste la levantó en vilo y la condujo a la habitación de ella que había sido preparada para recibir a los amantes. Un futón completamente blanco estaba decorado con preciosísimas flores de muchísimos colores que emanaban un fragante perfume, además había un par de farolitos que emanaban una luz tenue y muy acogedora.

Sesshomaru depositó en el piso a la joven geisha y la volteó de espaldas, con una increíble destreza deshizo el complejo nudo en cuestión de segundos para luego dejar caer el obi en toda su extensión a los pies de Rin, acto seguido extrajo por los hombros de la chica el hermosísimo kimono y lo depositó con cuidado en un pequeño taburete que había cerca, la joven se retiró con cuidado los arreglos del cabello y con nerviosismo encaró a su amado que la rodeó por la cintura aún cubierta por la delicada y semitransparente ropa que usaba debajo del kimono y acercó una vez más sus labios para besarla.

* * *

Unos rayos de luz temprana se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de Rin y comenzaban a despertarla, aún tenía los brazos de Sesshomaru rodeándola de manera posesiva, aún recordaba la maravillosa noche anterior: todo era ya una realidad para ella.

Al notarla despierta el youkai le besó el hombro donde se había formado una pequeña cicatriz de una mordida que le había dado en el transcurso de la noche. Había estado admirándola desde el amanecer, la hermosa cascada de su cabello de ébano ahora se hallaba esparcida por toda la almohada, su piel blanca como la nieve, su rostro hermoso y tranquilo y sus labios que murmuraban su nombre entre sueños y sonreían.

- Esperaba a que despertaras, debo irme ya.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó ella.

- Hay problemas en mis tierras, demonios que están creando el caos – Rin sonrió recordando que fueron los mismos demonios los que los unieron: un demonio perro y algunos demonios lobo.

- ¿Tardarás mucho en volver? Habría deseado acompañarte como cuando niña.

- Volveré pronto y entonces te llevaré conmigo – le dijo Sesshomaru mientras la ayudaba a colocarse una bata de seda suave en color beige y luego se vestía él mismo.

* * *

Cuando Loto llegó a casa de ambas Rin desayunaba y bebía el té que su hermana mayor le había recomendado.

- Fue una noche hermosa – dijo a su hermana con una sonrisa.

- En mi caso puedo decir que también lo fue – respondió Loto - ¿qué te pasó en el hombro?

- Me mordió – dijo Rin algo cohibida – pero supongo que a ti también te debió haber hecho lo mismo ¿no?

- Esas cicatrices están impregnadas de veneno de youkai y duran de por vida – dijo Loto descubriendo sus propios hombros, eran blancos como la nieve y completamente lisos – los demonios solo lo hacen con aquella a la que han elegido como su pareja… es algo así como marcar su territorio.

* * *

Y qué dijeron... este es el último capítulo? Pues no! A la tela de Aiaru Sesho todavía le queda algo por cortar...

Espero les haya gustado, yo se que a muchas les hubiera gustado algo un poco más fuerte pero recuerden que el rating de esta historia no me lo permite.

Lamento haber tardado en publicarlo pero realmente quería hacerle justicia a esta noche (y a la mañana siguiente) de esta pareja tan especial.

XOXO

... y no olviden los reviews (ustedes diganme ¿quieren la noche completa en una one shot?)


End file.
